The Vampire Melody
by singaluva
Summary: Melody loved her human life, sort of. She never expected to be turned into a bedtime creature of myth, and never expected to lose the coven that made her. Now adopted by different vampires, Melody must return to Forks and face a new challenge, Love. R
1. Chapter 1

"Melody, please get that box over there." Bethany motioned to a big cardboard box by the door of our old home.

"Leave it to me!" I cheered. I danced over to the box and picked it up with ease with my pinky finger, showing off a bit.

"Show off." Derrik muttered, I chuckled.

"Here, Ronald." I gave the box to my "father".

"Thank you Melody." He took the box and put it into Derrik's big monster jeep.

"Hey, has anybody seen Tiff?" I asked out loud, in a voice that a human would consider normal talk.

"Tiffany and Sky went to check out the new home." Bethany answered for me. "She told us to leave, that she and Sky will be at the house waiting for us to arrive. They brought a few things, so that and wandering the town should keep them occupied until we arrive."

"Okay then." I hopped into the drivers seat of the sleek black Lincon my "Mother" Bethany owned. "I call speed racer."

"It's not normal if a 10 year old was caught driving." Ron scolded. "But I suppose if you keep at a high enough speed, then you won't get caught."

"I'll race ya sis." Derrik challenged from the drivers seat of his jeep.

"You're on!" Ron and Beth got in my car and Derrik's wife Hillary got in his car.

"Be careful you." Hil scolded me.

"Don't worry Hil, Melody's the most capable driver on the road." Derrik assured her.

"I know that, she never causes any accidents and you still haven't beat her yet, Mr. I-swear-it-was-an-accident!" She mocked him.

"Get ready!" Derrik ignored her rant, I giggled.

"Get set." I added.

"GO!" We said at the same time. I accelerated from 0 to 70 in a second, Derrik only made it to 50, man he's slow!

We weaved throught the traffic of the highay, making sure not to get caught by any crusers that may be circulating the area. I read the mind of the drivers I passed and of Derrik who was cursing in his head at me, making me chuckle.

Ron looked at me. _**What's so funny?**___He thought.

"Derrik hates losing." I simply stated. Ron sighed, knowing what I meant.

"Tell him not to say such vulger words if only you can hear them!" Beth added.

"I don't know if he could hear me if I did, he's too far back." I chuckled. I heared a growl rumble in my head, only making me giggle this time. "My big brother's getting angry."

_**I wish the two of you would stop with the fighting. **_I looked at my father. "We're not fighting, we're competing!" I flashed a victory grin as I stopped the car and took my seatbelt off. I hopped out of the car and in 2 more seconds, Derrik's Jeep stopped a mere 2 centimeters from my face, I didn't flinch. Even if it had hit me, I wouldn't be the one getting hurt.

"Damn it!" Derrik screamed from behind the wheel. He cut the engine and hopped out. He rummaged through his pocket and pulled out 2 100 dollar bills and put them in my hand. "You win this time, but I swear, you're going down next time!" He stomped away into the new house. I giggled and danced after him.

When we got inside, Beth had the place nearly furnished. I took my belongings up to my new room. I stacked the walls with the manga I was obsessed with and anime DVDs. I stacked my bookshelf with my favorite books, that didn't include my manga. I hung posters up of the popular idols of this generation and covered the wall over my bed with pictures of my family and pictures of the friends I had when I was still human, and the friends I had made after my change.

My rug was a light blue that went with the theme of my room. This time, Beth's insparation was underwater, so my walls were navy with bubbles and fish on them. Sail boats and whales framed the boarders of the floor and over my door and windows.

"Mom! Do you know where the box with my electronic's is?"

"It's still down here." Beth answered.

"Thanks." I said as I came face to face with her in the next second. "Did Derrik steal those snacks again?"

"Knowing him, yes. He did just lose to you so he'll do anything to get back at you."

"Okay, thanks." I heard a car stop, behind Derrik's Jeep. The passangers got out. I headed for the door, Skylar and Hilary at my heels. There were 3 vampires, and they didn't look at all happy.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked up and stopped about 2 feet away from them. "What, may I ask, brings you to our home?" I asked, struggling to portray a staright face. There were 2 boys and 1 girl, definately vampires.

"We just wanted to see what was going on." The male in front said. _**Don't be stupid Edward, be careful.**_ The male behind him thought.

"My name is Melody Haul. This is my brother Skylar Shaw and my sister Hilary Shaw."

"I am Edward Cullen and this is-" He was cut off but the blonde female.

"I'm his older sister Rosalie Hale."

"I'm Jasper Hale." The blonde male greeted.

"So, what did you want to know?" I tried to act polite.

"When were you changed?" Edward asked.

"Around 6 years ago."

"You can't be trusted." He seethed, narrowing his eyes. Skylar and Hil growled lightly, but Derrik boomed inside, and before I could blink, he was crouched in front of me, ready to pounce. Instinctivly, Jasper crouched to defend his brother.

"Stop it, Derrik." Hil scolded him.

Edward's words got me. Normally, I wouldn't cry in front of anyone, no one at all. I hated the memory of only a month ago. The fresh, tantalizing scent of the man's blood. The scent that drove me mad, the scent that called me in the day and night, no matter how far I was from it, it still called me. I hunted. I saw the flashes of his crumpled body, remembering how fragile he had been in my grasp, how easy it was to kill the foolish man. He tried to fight back, grabbed my hair andpulled hard, but it didn't hurt at all. I sunk my teeth into him, enjoying the noise of my teeth peircing his flesh.

I dropped to my knees and crumpled my hair in my fists, trying to hide my face behind my arms. "I slipped." I was sobbing now, fighting to hold in my tears. I didn't need them knowing I could cry, vampires don't cry. Heat, I could feel it coming onto my face.

"You don't have to explain anything to them Mel!" Derrik yelled. I knew he was dying inside. He's always seen me cheerful, I never break down, only a couple times, like when I was changing, or when I could first hear thoughts, there were so many thoughts, I couldn't handle all of them.

"I didn't want to, but I couldn't stop myself. I didn't want to hurt him, I-" I couldn't finish and in another second, I buried my face into Tiff's shoulder.

"It's alright now." She cooed, trying to calm me down. "I suggest you three go back to where you came from, I believe that you've caused enough damage for one day."

I sniffed the air, they had done as they were told and we were inside now. Tiff put me on the couch and my family crowded around me.

"Don't worry My Melody, the mean vampires are gone. We'll make sure they pay for what they've done to you." Hil assured me in a determined tone.

"It's alright Hil." I didn't want her to break anything with the anticipation she was building.

"That dirty bloodsucker!" Derrik muttered.

"Forget about it." I whiped the water from my cheeks.

"At least you held the tears in before those leeches could see it." Skylar pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me. "I heard that there are some vampires that will do anything for a treasure and if they find out that you have the ability to seem human, you'll be anyone's main target."

"I know."

"I don't want to lose my precious little sister."

"I know."

"We'll make sure you stay safe, don't worry." Beth assured me.

"Thanks."

"Now, you need sleep. You haven't slept in almost a week and you need to be energized for school tomarrow."

"But I'm still not tired!" I complained. "But I am a little hungry."

"Let's go hunt. There's enough Deer and Elk around here to sustain you until the weekend when we go out to Goat Rocks and look for bears." Derrik grabbed my hand and flung me onto his shoulders.

"Sure!" I cheered.

Derrik ran out the back door and straight into the forest. He ran far ehough from the trail so we wouldn't be hunting humans by accident. I instantly sniffed a herd of Elk on the other side of the river, a row of trees and the water between us. I hopped off of his shoulder and landed without a noise on the ground.

"Ready?" I asked, revealing a menacing grin, he mimicked me.

"Let's go." He ran first, I easily caught up with him. Head Elk, I sniffed him out, they always had Heavier blood than the rest of them.

_**No way am I gonna let you get the leader!**_ Derrik thought triumphantly, as if he had won already.

"If that's what you think." I giggled and lept for their leader. I pounced, taking my prey down easily. I peirced it's neck, it stopped struggling. I pulled my teeth out and breathed. I licked my fangs and grinned at Derrik, who had to settle for the second largest elk. He glared at me and stomped off to search again. I giggled and readied myself to pounce on a passing herd of deer.


	3. Chapter 3

"Melody. Hurry up." Beth said calmly, knowing that I'd get to my new elementary school in no time.

"I'm here!" I cheered, apearing on the stool at the kitchen counter. Unlike my family and other vampires, I had to eat, just like a human.

"Finish your breakfast, I'll be driving you to school in Skylar's car today."

"It sucks that I can't drive!"

"You can take your car out after you finish your homework today."

"Kay!" I shoveled 2 eggs into my mouth with 3 pieces of bacon, then swollowed. I downed 3 glasses of orange juice, a bowl of fruity pebbles, 2 sausages and 3 pancakes. Me and Beth made the perfect pair. I had the opposite effect of vampires, I ate too much. But Beth loves the human look, so having someone to feed all of her recipies to makes her happy.

"Done!" I hopped off of the stool and went to my room to change. I put on faded-blue denim jeans and a simple white short-sleeved blouse. I put on dark blue flatts and grabbed my backpack. I slid down the banister and was to the car in a flash. I opened the door and climbed in back next to Tiff, Sky was in the front passenger seat. Derrik and Hil were taking the Jeep to their high school.

"Put your seatbelts on everyone." Beth ordered. We groaned, but did as we were told.

"I don't think that we'll need them Beth." I said in a, that's-so-obvious tone. She gave me the, no-questions lookso I shut up.

"So, what are you going to do when you see those Cullens?" I asked.

"Tear them apart and burn the remains?" Skylar guessed.

"Wrong. Act this out like a human would." Beth advised. "Ignore them if they come near you, act like you've never met them before."

"I suppose that that would be the best thing to do." Tiff mused, but she still liked Skylar's idea better.

"Good."Beth stopped the car and turned around. I stuck my head to the front of the car and she kissed my cheek. Skylar blowed on it makingit rumble with a fart sound, I giggle. I pulled back and Tiff kissed the top of my head. I got out of the car and ran at a human pace to the door where all the kids were headed.

"New students to the Kanto audio! Parents to the Jhoto Audio!" The staff recited as parents parted with their children. I looked to the parents and saw Beth walking to where the staff indicated.

"Bye mom."

"See you in a few." She said back.

"This way kids!" A female's voice rang. I looked up at the assistant teacher. I ran with the crowd of kids, playing the part of the excited newcomer, into the place called Kanto Audio.

"I wonder where this class is." I turned the corner and came crashing into another person. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He sounded paniced.

"I'm alright." I smiled warmly. I stood up, refusing when he offered to help me. I didn't want this boy to jump to conclusions with the temperature of my skin. Even if I had an unexplainable warmth, I was still ice cold to normal humans. I looked straight into the boys face. He was cute. Bright blue eyes, untainted blonde hair, rosey cheeks.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Positive."

"Alright." He turned to walk away. I rushed away. He had turned around to talk to me again, but I was too quick for him.

I recognized him from somewhere the first time I saw him, but I couldn't remember where from. But it hit me as I walked away. This was the boy that was on the mind of every girl here. Everyone thought he was cute, it was amusing to see them falter over mere looks. But I don't see what was so special about this boy that he was on everyone's list. Girls loved him and boys envied him. Even his teacher got excited for having him in her class.

I walked into my class, the class he happened to be in. I went up to the teacher. She gasped when she saw me. _**How is it possible that a little girl like her can be so beautiful but I can't lose 10 more pounds?!**_ "Why don't you take the seat behind Cody." She pointed to the object of my day's amusment.

"Yes ma'am." I smiled happily and danced to my seat. She gasped again, as did Cody. But he recovered first.

"Guess we meet again." He said, turning in his seat while I sat in mine. He was blank, I had no idea what he was thinking. I pushed out my bottom lip in frustration. Nothing. He raised his eyebrow, so he was thinking something, but I couldn't get it! "Something wrong?"

He irritated me, so I flashed my teeth as a warning. I could only guess that it got through, because he gasped. "I guess so. But you know that this is only twice that we have met, right?" I smirked.

"Yeah, I suppose that's true, but we'll be seeing more of each other this year, huh?"

"I suppose." I couldn't help but giggle at his calmness. Usually, only the brave or stupid would stick around this long. Smart people knew to stay away, but I wasn't, for an unknown reason, willing to let go of this boy any time soon.

"What?"

"Nothing really." I waved the moment off. The teacher then called the class's attention, so he turned around. I wasn't paying attention, really. I was too busy trying to decode this bag of flesh and blood in front of me. But it's not like I was missing anything important. Ms. Grady was just starting a lesson in science, a lesson on nature.

I played with my pencil, trying to decipher the meaning of his twitching. It frustrated me, so much so I broke the tip of my pencil when I lightly touched it. I have to watch what I'm doing, but this gave me an opportunity. I poked Cody's back with my pencil. He turned around with a smile. "Do you have a pencil sharpener?"

"Sure." He gave me the box shaped object and turned back to the teacher. I sharpened my pencil quickly and gave it back to him, not saying another word. It was like I irritated him. But what about me irritated him? I usually attracted humans, not repelled them.

I took my seat at an empty table and started to choke down my pizza. I heard footsteps stop in front of me, light ones, female. I put the pizza down and looked at the intruder.

"My name it Cristyna, can I sit with you?" She asked. _**She's from my class. I don't want to sit alone on the first day, espeially since the beautiful person is the first person I asked.**_

I felt bad for her. "I suppose it's no harm." I motioned for her to sit across from me. She broka a grin and put her tray down and sat. She was eating a cheeseburger, pickles and ketchup, a pudding cup, chocolate, french fries and strawberry milk.

"So how do you like our little school?" Cristyna asked.

"It's easy to get used to." I answered only semi-truthful. Truth, it was very easy to find classes and rooms and people. False, I only thought it was easy because I could read minds.

"Really? It took me my whole kindergarden, 1st and 2nd grade years to get used to the facilities." _**Well, guess she's just good at remembering things.**_

"I'm good at remembering things." She gasped slightly. Shoot! Too straight forward. "I have a photogetic memory." I tried to play it off.

"Oh." She faltered a bit. _**Oh me, oh my! It's like she was reading my mind or something. **_Oh the sweet irony!

"So you're in my class, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. I sit in the front of the room in the right corner."

"I see." I'd remember to look for her. Damn! Why does this human boy have so much control over me?! If I hadn't been paying such hard attention to him, I wold have noticed all of the other faces in the class, like I normally would have. I've been in the 5th grade twice. Once when I was human and 2 years after I was changed. They thought I could be trusted after 2 years of strugging to regain myself again. I have lived among humans for almost 7 years now, as a vampire, so the usual scent of the human does not intrigue me so much.

"So your name is Melody, I think that's a beautiful name!" She smiled brightly. _**And it matches her looks and voice. Her voice rings like a flute, light and musical.**_

"Thank you, that's kind of you."

"I don't really like my name. It's so 19th century." She giggled. I did as well, but not completely agreeing with her. I never liked my name, everyone said it was unique, beautiful. I always wanted a normal name like hers.

"I like your name."

"You think it's good?"

"Yup!" I smiled, careful not to flash my teeth.

"Then let's swith names. I'll be Melody and you can be Cristyna." We laughed.

"If only."We said at the same time, only making us laugh harder.

Suddenly, the atmosphere got serious, I looked at Cristyna's face, all humor was gone.

"It's that traitor, Cristyna. She hops from on friend to the next. Guess she pulled the new girl into her web." I looked over to a table that consisted of 4 females, all normal, unappealing creatures. The head of their group, Brittany, I read, said this.

No, she's wrong. I read Crystina's history, she wasn't like that. She only left their group because they were mean to her. My mind reading goes far. I can not only see the thoughts that have gone though their heads at the moment, but also every thought that they have ever thought.

Cristyna like a boy named Darren. Brittany and the other 3 teased her about her crush, and finally they yelled her secret out to him in front of the whole cafeteria. Cruel, unthoughtful bitches.

"Poor girl." They were talking about me. "Maybe we should save her." The beta of their pack, Bianca, said.

"I think so too." Britany said. She stood up with her stilleto boots, one's not appropriate for a 5th grader to even own, and crossed the Cafe to our table. She stopped on our right, we turned our heads to look at her. I saw Cristyna from the corner of my eye, she was pale.

"Can we help you?" I asked in a sickly-sweet tone.

"My name is Britany, I'm in your class. This is Bianca." She pointed to her look alike blonde beta. "Gee-Gee." She motioned a moca-colored girl. "And Fran." She said the last one with a bit of venom. I looked at the red headed girl. One thing these 4 had in common, they were all, in a human's eye, attractive. All the boys wanted them and all the girls wanted to be them, but not Cristyna, and certainly not me.

"Hi, my name is Melody. This is-"

"We know who," She looked her up and down. "That, is." She finished.

"Maybe we should just get on with it?" Fran suggested. Britany sucked her teeth. _**We should. You're the one who's going when we get the new girl, as the most unattractive girl in the crew.**_ Britany rolled her eyes.

"Anyway. We want to be your friends." She smiled a fake sweet smile at me, ignoring Cristyna altogether.

"No thank you." I politly turned down her offer. She was stunned, as well as he "crew" and Cristyna.

"W-what? Are you realy turning us down?"

"Yes, I am. I actually don't like snotty girls who think that they're all that when they're clearly not."

"Mel, don't-" Cristyna used a nickname.

"It's alright. I can take anything these, ladies, dish out." I assured my friend.

"Yo better remember your words." Britany seethed, then walked away to her table to dish to the people that just arrived about what just went down.

"Poor you." I looked back at Cristyna and she had a look of pity on her face.

"I'm not afraid of them."

"No, look." I looked back at their table. Oh no, my shit! Cody sat next to Britany. She told him about what happened. His eyes widened as she made up a story of me saying that I'd never hang with whores like them. He looked back at me, I turned my head away from him, like a 5 year old thinking, "If I can't see you then you can't see me!" I looked back up at Cristyna. "It looked like he had an interest in you this morning. Guarentee Britany will make up some lie and make you look bad. She likes him, so if you're out of the way, then she'll be happy."

"I see." Damn that scrawny little bitch! My chances of decoding his thoughts are now down the drain. Oh well!

"Well, lunch is over. Let's go in our class line." We scoffed down the rest of our food and walked to where our class was lining up. We were walking down the line, and guess who! Britany stuck her foot out. I grabbed Cristyna's arm lightly and pulled her far enough so that we dodged her foot.

"Wow! Thanks! That would have been embaressing!"

"No problem really! We are friends, right?" I asked.

"Yup!" We stood in the back of the line. In Cristyna's word, oh me, oh my! Cody, Britany and her 3 followers and 2 other boys moved to the back of the line. I heard Cristyna groan. I moved myself in back of her. If anyone was going to get humiliated here, I'd rather it me than my new friend, but guarentee, I'm NOT going to be the one to get humiliated.

"Well, fancy meeting you girls here." Britany said sickly-sweet.

"Very." I replied. _**Mel shouldn't TRY to start trouble with Britany.**_ Cristyna's worried thoughts came to me.

"Is it true?" Cody stepped in front of Britany, mere inches away from me. I could feel the heat of his body. I had to step back so I didn't lose my focus.

"Is what true?" I asked, pretending that i didn't know that he thought I was a total bitch.

"You called Brit a whore."

"Of course she did!" Britany stepped between us. Bitch. "Don't you believe me?" She gave him puppy eyes, he blushed. So THAT'S his type! Another mystery discovered. But why did I feel more disappointed than satisfied.

"I have no clue what your talking about. I believe my words were, 'I don't like snotty girls who think they're all that when they're clearly not.'" I quted myself.

He held back a laugh. "Don't you think that that was a bit mean?" He asked, seroius now.

"Don't you think what they did to Cris was mean?' I countered. She gasped. I turned to face her.

She was tomato red. "So you heard about that." She whispered.

"Her crush was a pathetic one." I turned back to Britany.

"I agree." They looked stunned, especially Cristyna. _**I thought we were supposed to be friends.**_ She was about to burst into tears. "Honestly," I countiued. "She's much too good for him. I heard that he went out with you, so he's obviously much too easy to get with." I accused Britany. I grabbed Cristyna's hand and we walked with the class, Britany's crew still hung behind.

"I can't believe you did that. You told her off, for me, worstening your ouw reputation."

"Better me, someone with no reputation, than you, someone with an already bad reputation." I shrugged.

"Thanks. You're probably the best friend I have made in my entire life!"

"I know, I get that a lot." I joked. We laughed, and took our seats. A few moments later, the crew came in.

Cody took his place in front of me, not talking, not acknowledging. This ticked me off! And I couldn't even read what he was thinking. Did he hate me now? Was he into Britany so he was offended too? Was he forced to not talk to me? Was Britany threatening him? I would rip her throat-

"That was uncalled for." Cody didn't turn around, but made sure to put venom in his words. I pursed my lips, thinking of what to do. I would ignore him, until he looked at me. So I just stared at the back of his head. "Are you listening to me?" He still didn't face me. I started to doodle in my math notebook. Finally he faced me, and man was he pissed. He ripped the pencil from my grip and glared at me. I acted innocent.

"Can I help you with something? Maybe call a therapist for that issue you have with talking to yourself?" I could be bitter too, he's not the only pissed one. How could he be friends with that bitch after she proved what a bitch she was?!

"Don't act dumb, I know you heard me." He struggled to keep his voice low. His blue eyes blazed with anger and the breeze from the open window played with his soft blonde hair. "You shouldnt have said such a thing to Brit."

"I really don't care about Brit." I made sure to put extra venom into her name.

"So you're like that, I guess Brit was right."

"Like what?" This was a good chance, I could get a glimpse of what he thought.

"You're nothing but a bitch." I could not believe I just heard that. HE called ME a BITCH? Was he kidding?! This had to be a sick joke! I didn't want to know this! No matter how much I wanted to know what he thought, I didn't want to hear that he thought I was a bitch. It felt like I was mortal again, like my cold, dead heart had been stabbed 23 times.

I couldn't look at him. I put my head on my arms when Ms. Grady called the class again. I wasn't listening when she talked, I didn't even keep a tab on her thoughts, so when she called my name 3 times, I didn't hear her.

"Are you alright Melody?" I finally looked up at her.

"Actually, I do feel a little sick, may I go to the nurse's office?" I asked as politely as I could manage.

"Of course dear. Here, take the pass." I got the pass and rushed out of the rooms. I ignored the voices that trailed behind me so I could focus. Even though it was a dangerous thing to do, it was necessary. I pulled all the blood from my body and focused it's heat onto the place where the thermometer would be put, under my tongue.

I walked into the office, the nurse was leaning against the counter gossiping with the secretary about this months special at victoria secret, shudder. They looked at me and gasped.

_**Oh my french toast, she's gorgeous!**_ The secretary thought. "Can I help you?" She asked, her voice a bit uneven.

"I don't feel very well." I explained, throwing my gaze to Ms. Sisco, the nurse.

"Then come into my office dear so we can take your temperature." I walked into the office and sat in a chair. She put the thermometer under my tongue and I focused the temperature from about 100 to 101F. It beeped.

"100. 6, dear, you should have been at home resting." She took my file from a cabinate and looked through it for my Mother's number. She dialed it and waited for Beth to answer. "Yes, this is Ms. Sisco, the Forks elementary school nurse. I'm calling to infrom you about a 100.6 temp. that your daughter Melody has." Beth gasped. "Will you please come get her?" Beth agreed, and in a tone that Sisco wouldn't hear, but I clearly did, she said I needed to explain. Sisco hung up the phone and looked back at me. _**Is she not breathing?**_ She panicked a bit so I took a breath, immedietly regreting it. I had used most of my stored up blood to get out of school. I had no blood to keep my thirst in check. I could smell her blood, it had a zesty spin to it. I could hear the loud thumping of her heart as she watched me curiously. I could hear the blood racing in her veins, her heart rate quickening.

"Maybe you should go back to your class now. I'll send your mother there to pick you up. You need to gather your belongings anyway." I stood up swiftly, which seemed a bit graceful to humans. I ignored her awe in my movements. She handed me a peice of paper to give to Ms. Grady, explaining my condition. She was to sign it. I would have to bring it back as I left.

I walked through the halls back to my class. I opened the door and the chattering started again. Then it hit me like an atom bomb. A strong, appetizing scent filled the room and clouded my nose like fog on a window. This was maddening. I could feel the rumble of a growl making it's course up my throat. Grady heard it too, but mistook it for a bad stomach. I shoved the note at her and stopped myself from breathing in the air. I couldn't let this scent madden me into making another mistake like I had not long ago.

I grabbed my coat and packed my books up and sat in the chair in the reading corner. Cody and Cristyna kept looking back at me worridly ever few seconds.

I caught her scent first, relief flooding me. She knocked lightly on the door. Grady ordered her to come in. The door swung open and the chatter started up once again.

"That must be the bitches mom. She's really pretty, I guess that's where she got it from." Britany whispered to Bianca. I smelled my father too, he stepped into view, still in his doctor's uniform.

"Holy cow! He's hot!" Fran and Gee-Gee said to each other at the same time.

"I can't wait until my next doctor's opoitment." A girl in the class said to a boy.

"As long as his wife drops by for lunch." He added.

"Come along Melody." Beth said in what seemed to be a concerned tone, but I knew the secret meaning behind it. I walked to her side. Ron picked me up and carried me like a father would.

"You have a lot to explain." He whispered harshly into my ear. I sighed, regretting it as the scent hit me again. My tracker instincts kicked in and I followed the trail it took, leading it to Cody. Oh me, oh my! Ron walked away. Cody stared into my eyes worried as I glared at him, hating his effect. I hated that I couldn't read him and I hated that he made me want to kill him. I wanted to kill him, to taste the fruity sensation of his blood trickling in my mouth. But I wouldn't let that happen again, I didn't want to be a monster.

We were outside, and I started to hyperventilate. Ron and Beth barriered around me. "What is it dear?" Beth whispered in a rush.

"I won't, I won't, I'll be good!" I started to cry into Ron's shoulder. He held me close and rubbed my back, whispering soothing words in my ear. "I don't wanna kill him! I don't wanna do it!"

"You don't have to do something like that, Mel, calm down and rationalize." I didn't want to hear him. I took off running at vampire speed. I ran towards Port Angeles. There was a small creek near there where a bunch of Elk wandered.

I ran, not wanting to think about Cody, Britany, any humans or drama. I found an Elk and pounced. I sighed in relief as the fresh blood flowed through my cold veins. I yanked my fangs from the carcus and tossed it aside like play-dough. I ran, advancing in on another prey. I was ready to pounce, but I stopped myself, it got away. The scent of vampires coming towards me, 3, no 4. 2 male 2 female. I read the minds and recognized 2 of them a Rosalie and Jasper. The brawney male was Rosalie's mate Emmet, and their mother figure Esme.

I stopped running and waited for them to come to me, and they did. They stopped about 50 feet from me. "So we meet again." I smiled.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the carnivour." Rosalie teased cruedly.

"Takes one to know one." I backfired. Emmet growled, obviously protective of his mate. I shrugged them off.

"What are you doing on our property?" Jasped spat.

"This is your land?" I asked.

"So the deed says."

"I see. Well then, I'm very sorry for intruding." I started to walk away.

"Nuh-uh." I turned back to Rosalie. "You owe us now."

"Owe you what?" I asked gaurded. She smirked.

"Why would a carnivour like you live near humans?"

"Rose, be more polite." Esme scolded her "daughter". "Why don't you come to our home and we can discuss this further."

"Thank you for the kind offer, but I'd rather not. My brother warned me not to talk to strange vampires." I flashed a glimpse a Rosalie.

"I see, well then, why not answer her question then?" She was still polite.

"I slipped." I simply answered. _**I know how she feels.**_ The thought came from Emmet. "Do you?" I asked. They didn't say anything.

"Did we what, dear?" Esme asked, I ignored her, focusing on Emmet at the moment.

"Do you really know how I feel?" I asked him. His eyes widened.

"I never said that out loud!" He freaked out. "Oh man! Don't tell me that we have another mind reader to deal with!"

"Yup." I answered.

"Damn it! One's bad enough but now 2?!" I didn't wait for him to finish. I flipped through his memories, of the girls who's scents flooded his senses, the girls he killed.

"You have slipped too." I said.

"Twice." He agreed.

"You don't have to tell her that." Rosalie scolded him.

"It's not like she won't know! She's a mind reader, she'll just pick it from my mind!" He complained.

"Well, I have to get going. I suddenly ran from my parents without a warning, I'm sure they're worried." And without listening to anything else they may have to say or think, I left.


	4. Chapter 4

I ran through the trees and past the river. I ran into the house 3 seconds later and I was in the presence of my parents. They rose immedietly from the couch as I entered the parlor. I flung myself into Beth's waiting arms. She got a tight hold on me, then sat on the couch with Ron again.

"Again. Another appetizing scent." I explained. Their breaths faltered. Ron stood immedietly and took out his phone. He dialed a number I didn't know and left so I didn't have to listen.

"You did the right thing Melody. Thank you for being a good girl." Beth soothed. _**What are we going to do now? We just moved.**_

"I'm sorry. I'll go." I offered.

"No no no no absolutly not! You can't go! We'll go with you! You're family! We don't want to lose a precious loved one just for the sake of moving again.

"But I can't. I've already made friends and enemies at school."

"Enemies?"

"This bitch Britany who used to pick on my new best friend Cristyna."

"I see. At least you did it to help your friend, right?"

"Yup."

"Alright. I've called your siblings and they're coming home directly after school."

"Who did you call first?" I asked, remembering the unfarmiliar number.

"A special guest. He said that he knows someone who went through what you're going through and another who is going through the same exact situation as you. A mind reader who can't read the mind of the one person his vampire instincts want to kill."

"Edward." I answered befor ehe even thought it. I had picked it from Emmet's mind earlier. Edward could read minds like me and has a girlfriend/person he intends to send his entire life with. Irony:that girlfriend was my sister when I was human. Irony part 2:I'm supposed to be turning 17 this month, but I still look 10, which I techniqually am.

"That's right, but-"

"I met with his siblings and mother today when I ran from your two." I answered his half-spoken question.

"Well, you'll meet with them again tonight. Dr. Cullen expects his whole family to be there."

"But I think that as long as I hunt, I'll be alright." I said. "I was fine around him all day, until I came back from the nurses office where I had used most of the blood I had left to increase my temp. so I could get out as soon as possible."

"That's new. Last time you had this problem, no matter how much you drank you were still attracted to him." I shuddered at the memory, Beth stayed quiet for my benefit.

"But something doesn't make sense to me." Skylar came into the room and sat where Ron had been, next to me.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You only discovered his scent AFTER you went to the nurse's office, but why did you go to the nurse's office. Vampire's don't get sick."

"T-that's private information." I stood up and went into the kitchen, Skylar, Beth, John, and Tiff at my heels.

"Really?-" He appeared in my face.

"Mom, I'm hungry."

"Alright." She went to the cabinet and got 2 boxes of Mac & Cheese and started to cook them while I sat at the table.

"So, explain." Tiff proded. I looked at Beth, desprate for help.

"Alright kids, leave her alone." Beth warned.

"Fine." Skylar pouted.

"I'll pounce later." She assured before pulling Skylar to their room to wait for the Cullen family to arrive.

"Don't worry about her. Besides, aren't you getting a bit tired?"

"Yeah. I think I'll sleep either today or tomarrow." My sleep habits were different than a human's. I fell asleep about once a month. It's like my period, but I don't and won't ever get that. Anyway, they come when they want to, sleep, that is. I will fall asleep immedietly, with no warning.

"Alright, well, I think that you should stay home in that time. Your father can give you a doctor's note to miss this week. We'll say that you had really bad pains in your stomach and you could barely even move about the house." Beth was the queen of excuses. She knew how to make a lie seem the truth to humans.

I heard cars then. There were 2 cars. A jeep, a bit smaller than Derrik's, but still pretty big. And a volvo, pretty fast. There were 6 doors that opened, 8 people, 7 vampires and a human. 6 steps were at the front door swiftly, 2 sets stayed back. Probably Edward and his lunch. I heard a growl from outside, counfused thoughts, one panicked one (the human), and the last, a menacing threat from Dear Old Edward.

Ron was at the door to greet them instantly. I put my head in my arms and groaned, I hated guests. Beth rubbed my back soothingly and put the Mac & Cheese in front of me and went to join Ron to aid the guests. I scooped the food into my mouth and finished in seconds. I wiped my mouth, grabbed a box of girl scout thim mint cookies, my favorite, na d walked to join the covens.

I walked in and quickly claimed my seat on the arm chair. The other coven each eyed me as they entered, and my box of cookies, raising their eyebrows. Their curious thoughts revolved in my head. "We'll explain everything to you as this meeting progresses." I answered their unspoken questions. Derrik and Hilary came down the stairs and walked over to me. Hilary sat on the couch closest to me, next to Tiffany and Skylar and Derrik picked me up and sat me on his lap. He glared at each of the Cullens. _**Dirty leeches, oh look! They brought lunch for the gathering!**_ Derrik grinned. Edward crouched defensivly in front of Bella, his human. _**What is he doing?!**_ Bella panicked.

"Don't worry about it. Derrik just thought something mean, making him react." I answered her unspoken question. I grinned at the shocked expressions of the Cullens.

"Y-you know what I thought?" Bella asked.

"Of course, I can read minds. Oh! You're refering to the fact that Aro of the volturi and Edward cannot read your mind, right?" I flashed my teeth. _**Down boy! Don't make me call animal control.**_ I laughed.

"I'm fine." He made Bella sit far away from us.

"You don't have to do that. Derrik's a harmless kitten!" I giggled, shoving a cookie in my mouth. My gaze flashed to Bella, I held out the cookies. "Want one?" I asked her. Bella used to be my sister, I knew that thin mints are her favorite. Edward's eyes widened, making them look like they were going to pop out any second now.

"Bella?" He didn't look away from me, neither did he relax his facial muscles. "Did you have a sister?" She stiffened.

"Had." She admitted, shifting her eyes to the floor. Everyone's eyes were on her and Edward.

"What happened to her?" He asked.

"She went missing. She went to summer camp when she was 10 and never came back. I think she's still alive though."

"She is." Edward said.

"I know. And it's very good to see her again." She looked at my eyes.

"I was attacked by a caniverous vampire during a courage test." I admitted, smiling. "I was almost done for but the Haul family found me and ripped the vampire apart from me."

"I see. That must have been . . ."

"Painful. It was very painful. The burning of the change. My blood sliding out of my veins slowly. It was a horrible experience."

"It took her 2 weeks to change." Ron added.

Carlisle's eyes widened. "Why so long?"

"She's very special."

"A vampire with a gift." Beth added.

"I have one as well and it only took me a couple days to change." Edward said.

"A gift to have more than one gift." Beth said.

"More than one?!"

"Yup!" I cheered. "Of course you know that I can read minds."

"But it's a bit more complex than that." Ron said.

"I don't think we have to tell these, these-"

"Stop Derrik!" I warned him.

"But-"

"No! Or you'll pay for it!" I saw Jasper's muscles stiffen.

"What! Now you want to protect that bag of flesh?!" That was all I could take of him insulting my sister. I jumped up and appeared behind him, my fangs at his throat. My family stopped me. I growled a warning to him. His eyes were wide with fear. "I-i'm sorry."

"Stop it! Melody! Cut it out!" Ron scolded.

"Do not insult Bella!" I spat out.

"You're still like this." Bella sighed. I stopped. I didn't want Bella to have to witness anything like that, and frankly, I didn't want to kill my brother. I sighed and walked back over to him. He was relaxed again. He picked me up and put me on his lap, giving me a bear hug.

"Sorry kid. I just-"

"I know. And I should apologizing, I snapped."

"Yeah, you're right!" I giggled.

"Major mood swing." Rosalie mumbled.

"No. She's using laughted to calm herself." Jasper corrected her.

"Whatever. Anyway, what was all that about?"

"I've always been a bit overrotective of Bella."

"She put a boy in the hospital because he called me a bitch."

"He deserved it!"

"You're 2 years younger than me. Just imagine an ant taking down a bear."

"Not funny! He was big, but that was all fat!"

"Fat muscles." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"So you've been testy all your life?" Emmet concluded.

"Pretty much." I smiled, relaxed again. He chuckled.

"Did you know that she's the strongest vampire in our family?" Tiffany asked, now comftorable with the Cullens._** Tiffany, Ron, Beth and I are comftorable with your coven.**_ I thought, shifting my line of sight to Edward. He looked at me. _**So the only ones not good with us are Hilary, Derrik and Skylar?**_ He thought back._** Yup. If you're nice, Skylar's pretty easy to persuade. Hilary's a bit more hard headed, especially because of yesterday. Give her a coulpe weeks and you'll probably earn her trust. But I don't know if Derrik will ever trust you. He may seem like he does, but he won't. He's so protective of me. His village was attacked my vampires about 289 years ago. His little sister looked a lot like I did. She was killed, he survived but only barely. He's so protective of me because he doesn't want to lose another precious little sister. He hated me at first, because he didn't want anyone to replace his old sister in his heart. But I assured him that I had no intention of replacing his love for her. Eventually, he started to grow attached to me. He said I didn't replace her, but he moved her over a bit to make room for me.**_

"Please, no secret mind conversations." Skylar pleaded. Our eyes flashed to him, I giggled, Edward chuckled.

"So is everything okay between you two now?" Esme asked, hope in her eyes.

"I never had a problem with him. We were just in a small misunderstanding."

"Yes. There were never any rude intentions." Edward cared for her happiness.

"That's good. That's great. I just wish that-" She stopped and her gazed shifted to Derrik only for a moment before they returned pleadingly.

I felt like I wanted to make her happy as well, but I wouldn't lie to her. "He'll be much more harder to persuade than me."

"That's what I thought." She sighed. "Derrik, was it?" He looked at her, not angry, but not trusting. "We'll do no harm to you."

"I don't care what you do to me."

"He's very protective of Melody." Edward answered.

"Don't say her name like you're friends. Only Bella's allowed to call her like that."

"I'm sorry." Ed apologized. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. _**You're Ed now.**_ He chuckled.

"What'd ya say Mel?" Skylar asked.

"Nuthin!"

"Meanie." He didn't prode.

"You were saying that Melody's mind reading was complex, how so?" Carlisle talked to Ron.

"Ah, yes. It's extrodinary. Normal mind readers can only read the thoughts that pass through someone's mind at the moment. Her ability extends far beyond that, so much so, giving her the ability to see every thought that has ever passed through that person's head." The Cullens did not speak.

"What's wrong?" I asked, shoving another cookie into my mouth.

"Just like Aro." Edward said.

"That volturi. That's right. He can do the same thing as me, but he has to come into physical contact with the person to read the thoughts, I can read it from even afar."

"Like a combination of Edward and Aro's gifts." Carlisle mused aloud.

"I guess you could say it's something like that." I shrugged, shoveling 3 cookies down my throat.

"And you were saying that you had more than one gift?" Jasper reminded me.

"I do."

"She can be human." No one said anything, and after some silent thought, Carlisle gave up.

"I don't understand."

"Just feel the air." I used a small amount of blood to radiate heat from my body.

"I see."

"And I eat, sleep, I can blush too, but not a lot, hardly actually." I was counting the factors off on my fingers.

"Marvelous!"

"And we want to trust you to keep her secret." Derrik finally spoke. "If the volturi were to find her then-"

"Then they would try to take me from my family, and I'm not prepared to leave them. I'm only 10, I need a family." Tiffany rolled her eyes, Skylar scoffed, Hilary and Beth giggled, and Ron and Derrik chuckled.

"You can trust us." Esme smiled at Derrik. If he were human, he would have blushed from embaressment, I giggled. He kuffied me.

"Thank you. We really don't want to lose our little girl."

"It's no problem at all. We'd also like to get to know Bella's sister."

"I see. That would be wonderful, to have other friends, like us."

"Yes, it is."

"I wanna go, I'm hungry!"

"Alright, alright, come on. You have to stay close to the house for this week, cause you'll be asleep soon. We can go out back and hunt for a little while." Derrik offered.

"Please and thank you"

"Come on." Derrik threw me onto his shoulders and ran human speed towards the back door, so he wouldn't scare Bella, he didn't know just how used to the speed she was.

"I wanna go!" Sky whined. "I still owe Mel a competition!"

"Then hurry up or we'll leave you!" I yelled at him.

"Wait!" He didn't hesitate to run at vampire speed, so he was at the back door before us.

"Idiot!" Derrik muttered.

"Oops, lunch, I forgot about her." Edward growled, I giggled.

I hopped down from Derrik's shoulders and ran vampire speed back to Bella. "Sorry Bells, but Skylar's new nickname for you is lunch." She sighed and muttered a "great" under her breath, as if I couldn't hear it, Skylar chuckled.

"We wanna go with you guys!" Emmet said for Jasper.

"Emmet and Jasper are big on competition." Edward explained as if I needed it. He rolled his eyes at both me and his brothers.

"Get a girl. My family versus yours, most hunted wins." I challenged.

"Come on Alice! For the pride of the Cullens, help us to win!" Emmet yelled, but bella would hear it as just normal talking.

"Alright!" She smiled and hopped down from the back of the couch where she had perched herself behind Jasper. They were at the back door as well.

"We'll be back in a while!" I flashed my teeth, Bella shuddered, and ran to the back door, vampire style. Bella was good with the speed by now.

"Be careful." I heard both Beth and Esme say as we ran tot he forest in the back of our house. We stopped about 30 miles from the house, in a clearing to settle the rules.

"Alright, here's how things go." The Cullens as well as my brothers waited eagerly, waiting for their instructions. "The Cullens get the Eastern part of the forest, only in the trees or by the river so go nowhere near the trails. We'll take the western part of the forest. Bring the kill to this clearing on your side. In 2 hours we'll decide the winner."

"Let's go!" Emmet cheered.

"Go!" I yelled as all of us went to hunt in our territory. We left the animal finding to Sky, he was a tracker. He found them in a millisecond. We hunted. We killed 6 Elk. We used Derrik's gift, transportation. He brought the kills back to the clearing and was back in a second. Sky did his magic again and we killed once again, repeatig the process over and over for 2 hours.


	5. Chapter 5

"We win!" I cheered.

"That's not fair! How did you get so many?!" The Cullens got 20 kills, about 6 kills every 20 minutes, man they're low. We had close to 100 kills.

"And they were all good! Man I'm stuffed!" I teased.

"They're good. It should have shaved a couple seconds off to travel back each time to put the kills here." He tried to calculate our time. "There's no way they could have gotten this many kills, they had to find the animals too, that would take some time."

"Sky's an amazing tracker." I laughed. Their eyes snapped to Skylar.

"Alright, but what about the time it takes to bring back the carcuses?"

"We used Derrik's gift!"

"What gift?!"

"You didn't know that all of the people in our family had gifts?" I asked, I thought they knew that.

"No!" Emmet was shocked to the extreme.

"Yeah! You know mine already. Derrik can teleport. Ron has the ability to heal within seconds. Tiffany has a physical ability, to create fire with her mind. Skylar, as you know, is an amazing traker, even better than demetri of the Volturi." They were shocked, but winced at the mention of the Italian royal coven. "Hilary can rip. Usesher mind to tear someone or something apart. Like she doesn't have to use her hands to rip an enemy apart, just thinks and they're in pieces in seconds. And Beth has the ability to make people care for her. She can make them see her as if they're a kid that has loved her dearly as a mother for their whole life."

"I see. That's amazing!" Jasper was first to speak. "We must get this information back to carlisle!" He started to run back to the house with Alice and Emmet at his heels. I ran too, with my family, but we stayed behind them. We got back to the house in a minute and Emmet ran straight through the door, not bothering to open it. We got to the living room, where they were all tense.

"You're paying for that!" I pointed a finger at Emmet. Everyone relaxed.

"We have awesome news and that's why I broke down their door!"

"What is it Emmet?" Esme seemed a bit disappointed in his behavior. I danced over to where the Cullen Family were and sat in between Esme and Bella. Esme smiled and put a hand on my head, like I was her own daughter. Rosalie hovered around me, wishing she had a daughter like me, thinking of how Beth and Ron would react whe she told them that she wanted me.

"This whole coven has gifts!"

"As in, everyone in the Shaw Coven has a special talent."

Carlisle looked both shocked and intrigued. "I only knew that Ron could heal and Melody has amazing human potential and mind reading, but the whole family?"

"Didn't I mention that?" Ron pondered.

"You didn't."

"I can teleport." Derrik loved a moment to shine. He showed off by teleporting to Seatle and back in a minute, came back with a chilidog for me, I inhaled it.

"Mine is more physical." Tiffany explained. She held her palm up and lit a small fire, their family cringed at their only death.

"As well as mine. But I can't show you, maybe if there is ever a battle or a need to kill something."

"My talent lies in the heart." Beth said softly.

"She makes people love her like special family."

"But she doesn't need that talent with us." I said. _**And I thank you for that.**_ Beth thought, smiling at me, I smiled back.

"And I have a gift for tracking." Sky said.

"Such talents, so marvelous!"

"Aren't you glad to be on our good side?"

"Very." Alice muttered. I gave her something to look at. For only a second, I let her glimpse what it would be like if we ever fought. She breathed in a ragged breath, Ed stood with wide eyes.

"What is it Alice?!" Jasper was by her side.

"Very, very glad." She breathed.

"Don't worry about it. Melody just gave her a small look at what it would be like if our families were ever to fight."

"Skylar, hunting us, giving directions to Hilary and Tiffany, their main hunters. They didn't have any need for anyone else." Alice explained her vision. 3 people in their coven had gifts, Edward's mind reading, Alice's premonitions, and Jasper's empathy.

"Amzing, and our coven is pretty powerful."

"But I don't want something scary like that to happen." I pouted.

"Yeah, I like the Cullens!" Tiffany complained. "I don't want to have to kill them."

"They're okay, but cross my sister again and I'll kill almost all of them." Hilary said.

"Almost?" Ron asked.

"Esme and Carlisle are too nice to die." If she were human, she'd have blushed beat red by now.

"Thank you, but I don't want my family to get hurt either." Esme smiled sweetly.

"Then tell them not to cross my sister."

"You don't have to worry about that." Rosalie assured her. Rosalie would kill her own family if they hurt me, just like a mother. But Beth was my mother, not Rosalie.

"Good."

"Alright, I think this is the time where we should leave. I'm sure you have a lot to do with just having moved in yesterday, and we have some work to do at home." Carlisle stood up.

"I have a quick question though." Emmet said, everyone looked to him. "Who's the leader of your coven, like Carlisle is ours, so is Ron yours?"

"I used to be." Ron answered. "But it was unanimous when we all decided that Melody was the most suitable for the position. Our strongest and most resonable vampire, there could be no other."

"Okay, that's all I wanted to know." They went to the door.

"So we'll see you at school!" Tiffany said from the doorway as they went to their cars, I hopped on her back.

"Alright!"

"Come and play again tomarrow Em!" I called.

"Gotcha!" He said. They got in their cars and left the drive. I got down and stood in the doorway, Tiff went inside. I stood there until I couldn't hear the engine of their car anymore. Then out of no where, my vision was clouded in darkness. I felt my head bump on something, and my body lift, and that's it as I drifted into unconscienceness.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why do I even exist?" I ask myself. "Wy do I always have to drift into the darkness, I don't like the dark. I'm scared, I'm scared, I don't like it."

"Then why not escape?" A farmiliar voice asks me. "Why not try to escape then, if you're so scared."

"I can't." I say back, emotionlessly.

"Why not? Don't you know how to?"

"No, I don't know how to escape this darkness, but it scares me, I'm alone."

"Why are you so alone? You have your family, don't you?"

"I do. I have them."

"Then why are you lonely."

"Then again, I don't have them."

"Why not?"

"Why do you ask me so many questions?"

"I want to know. I want to know who you are, what you are, what you're all about."

"Why? I won't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because once you get what you want, you'll leave, just like all the rest. Why am I surrounded by this scary darkness?"

"You have to sleep, don't you?"

"Who are you?" I turn the questions to him. "Why are you here."

"I am here to make sure you aren't alone anymore." He answers kindly. "I am here to be your darkness companion."

"Then why can't I see you?" I ask him.

"I don't want you to see me. You won't like me anymore."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know. But I can see you, you're cute. I love your brown hair and golden eyes. But it doesn't look in sync for some reason."

"What's your name?" I don't want to tell him anymore, he's too nosey. If he's just going to disappear when I wake up, I'd rather tell him nothing.

"I won't leave you, Melody." He assures me. "I'll be here everytime you fall asleep, so you won't have to be alone, okay?"

"What's your name?' I ask again.

"Cody, why?"

"I know a cody." I tell him.

"I know that." There is a ripple in the air in front of me. A leg steps out, followed by the rest of his person. It is my Cody. It is he who I cannot understand.

"W-why are you here?!" I studder.

"I am here to apologize. Yo got sick because of me, right?" He asks me. I am sitting on nothing, but I am sitting. He walks to me and kneels in front of me. "I'm sorry for what I said."

"I never cared." I lied. I look to the ground. I didn't want him to know how I felt. He didn't need to know that it pained me when he called me a bitch. "I have no interest in what you think about me."

"Then why do you avoid my gaze?" He asks.

"I am not avoiding your gaze." I stare into his eyes. I want to know more about him, and I can't contain my curiousity. "I hate you." I tell him. He gasps.

"Why?! I didn't mean it when I called you a bi-"

"I can't read you." He looks confused at my words. "People reveal their thoughts to me, or it's actually more like I force my way into their minds."

"You read minds." He concludes.

"Pretty much. That's it." I tell him. "But I can't read yours, no matter how hard I try. It's like I'm your pop-up and you have your firewall set on high." I put it in a way so that his generation would understand it.

"I see. I have a barrier that you can't penetrate. That's too bad for you, but too good for me." He takes a seat on the nothingness beside me. "I have thoughts that would scare you away from me, I don't want that. I don't want you to go. I want to be able to keep you right here with me."

"I-" I didn't know what to say to that.

"Please, don't leave my side." His voice gets lower. His body starts to grow transparent, he is disappearing.

"I knew it, you're leaving me."

"I suppose my real form is waking now. I will be back next time I fall asleep. Just wait for me and I will surely be back for you. I don't want you to be lonely, and you won't be, not as long as I'm here." Then he is gone. I'm lonely now, I start to cry. It's always like this when I fall asleep, I'm lonely, and I don't like it, so I cry. The darkness reminds me of the time of my change. This memory makes the place where I got bitten burn. I squeal, unable to hold it in. I squeal at the pain of the burning, and it doen't stop. It gets hotter and hotter and hotter, I get out of control and scream as though I were being ripped apart.

I spring into a sitting position, gasping for all the air I can get. "Melody!" I hear Beth's worried gasp. I look up at her blury vision. She quickly leaves the room, then returns with a tub of clod water and a face cloth. She dips it in the tub and dabs it on my face. "This is serious, ou've never sweated." I understand her words. I feel hot, my body is overheating, and I am covered with sticky persperation.

"What happened?" I panted.

"You were screaming in your sleep for days, weeks. You were ripping and clawing at your neck, the place where you were bitten."

"Where is everyone?" I ask, not wanting to be alone now.

"Gone." She says softly, I gasp. "Your siblings were deeply pained with your screaming, so they went to stay with the Cullens for a while. And Ron has been trying to pick up any shift he can at the hospital, to try and put his failures out of his mind."

"Is he still working on that medicine? I ask.

"Yes. He thinks that it will release you from your pain when you sleep."

"I know." I get up and put fresh clothes on. I go outside, just in time to catch a passing breeze. "Let's go pick them up." I smile at Beth, she returns it.

"Okay. But I'm driving."

"But you drive so slow." I mumble.

"I'm not that slow."

I roll my eyes, but hop into the passenger seat without another complaint. She gets in, starts the car and backs out of the driveway. "Hey, how long was I out this time?" I ask.

"About 3 weeks."

"Wow, that's a new record."

"I know. Your father has written the note for your teacher, you can return tomarrow."

"Alright." At that moment, we pull into the driveway of the Cullen's house. When we get to the house, everyone is waiting for us outside. I jump from the car in mid-movement. Beth stops it when I am safely in Tiffany's arms.

"Thank god you're alright." She whispers in my ear. My family is around me, and Alice, Rosalie and Esme. Jasper, Emmet and Edward hang back, but are eager at my recovery as well.

"I'm fine now." I assure her. I frown when I remember Cody in my dreams. Why would I dream of a boy whom makes me miserable?

"Are you okay?!" Tiff asks, panicked at my frown, thinking I am in pain again.

"Oh, yeah, I'm alright." She breaths a sigh of relief.

"So, you're all empty, right? That's not good, you need energy and resistance."

"Alright." Derrik takes me from Tiffany's hands and puts me on his shoulders. "Time to hunt." He runs to the forest behind the Cullens house, my family and the Cullens make sure to stay close behind.

"I'm not in pain anymore."

"You need the blood to be able to withstand that boy, right?"

"True." I smile at Derrik for remembering my troubles. Usually he leaves that stuff to the females in my family, and focuses on the stuff he would do if I were a brother, like sports and contests.

"Hope your senses haven't dulled." Actually, everytime I sleep, they get sharper. I was 100% on my game today. And speaking of game.

"There's a herd of Deer just on the other side of the river." I inform him He sniffs, but has to get a bit closer, then he brightens up.

"Alright, you ready?"

"Ready when you are." I smile wickedly.

"The let's make this interesting. Most pray caught . . ." He was thinking.

"Let's stay human with this one." I suggest.

"Alright." He pouts, then brightens up. "The loser has to moon all the cars on the highway." I smile, and let out a barked laugh.

"You're on, don't worry, I'll bring the video camera to record you highway debut." I chuckle, calming down a bit.

"You have to beat me first."

"No problem with that." I smile mischeviously. I jump from his shoulders and hunt.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay! This is short and just a stupid thingy, but Melody will be back to school in the next chapter, expect drama, this is just a builder for the excitment!!!

"Come on! It's a once in a lifetime chance!" I yelled, jumping up and down on the couch.

"Why me?!" Derrik complained, he was sitting on the chair. I jumped over to him and landed lightly on his lap.

"Because everyone else is too scared and you're my big plushy older brother whom I lover very very very very dearly." I batted my eyelashes.

"The hell I am." He mumbled under his breath. He didn't speak for another minute. "Alright!" He yelled, like a loud human yell. I fell backwards and landed on my head. "Oops." He said quietly.

"Yeah, oops." I spat. I picked myself up and sat on the couch, right in between Beth and Esme.

"So then it's settled?" Emmet grinned, happy that he got out of the dare.

"It is!" I grinned the same wide grin. Derrik and Hilary had a "date" tonight, so he had to go change. He looked at me.

"I don't know you anymore." I stuck my tongue out at him, he smiled.

"Oh come on, you know you love me." He rolled his eyes and flashed up the stairs.

"Alright, now onto more, serious, matters." Ron said. All of who were in on this dare looked away from his gaze. That would be me, Jasper, Alice, Skylar and Emmet as the masterminds. Edward and Tiffany placed bets. Bella scolded them for betting on something so rediculious. Hilary and Rosalie planned a shopping trip, Hilary was trying to give Rose a chance. Ron and Carlisle talked about their work and Esme and Beth were trying to ignore the fact that 9 of the 11 kids that belonged to the 2 families were being total losers at the moment.

"Yes, But I think that it's much more serious that Bella be taken home. Please don't forget that she is human and must sleep everyday." Beth said.

_**You're bringing her home.**_ I thought. _** Cause I'm absolutly too lazy to do so.**_ He rolled his eyes at the thought._**At least I know who to go to when I need a favor.**_ He thought sarcastically. I giggled.

"Come Bella." Ed held out a hand to his betrothe. His eyes widened, and he glard at me, I stuck out my tongue. He rolled hiseyes angrily and took her to the car. _**What were you thinking? **_ Bella thought. Edward froze, and gasped.

"What's wrong Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"I could hear Bella's thoughts." Everyone gasped.

"How?" Carlisle was the first to recover from his stun.

"Through my mind." I said. "I am able to read Bella's mind, he is able to read my mind. I hear what Bella is thinking, it echos in my mind, he can read what is in my mind, he reads the echo, and Bam! he knows what she is thinking." I explained.

"Of course!" He wore a triumphant smile.

"But that doesn't mean that I can't censor my mind." I said.

His smile faltered. "What does that mean."

"You can hear the echo of what she says. I get to hear what she says first, and if I want to let you hear it, then I can. But if I don't want you to hear something, then it's not at all hard to keep you from hearing it. I can cut the thought after I hear it."

Edward frowned. "Well that's no fun."

"There are some things that you won't want to hear." I said calmly.

"Bella said something like that before.." He was musing over a past conversation.

"You shouldn't take the things she says lightly. Bella was born serious and will forever be serious. Most things she says are serious, like any warning she will give you."

"Sure sure." He wasn't even listening to me. I could call him a donkey sucking dip-stick and he wouldn't know. He didn't say anything, I rolled my eyes at his lack of concertration. He was happy that he would be able to hear what his love thought, but was drowning in the fact that I could take away that backstage access. They left the house and he started the car and pulled away.

"Alright, back to buisness." Carlisle redirected everyone's attention to the two doctors. "We have to talk about this boy."

"Oh, the meatbag." Derrik said. I growled protectivly.

"Don't call him that." I looked away.

"Could it be that you are in the exact same position as Edward? Could it be that you have-" I didn't let Esme finish.

"That's rediculious! That boy hates me for absolutly no reason. Only because he got false clues about me."

"What does that mean?" Alice asked.

"It's nothing! What did you want to talk to him about?" I turned back to the docs.

"This boy could be a very dangerous obsticle for you." Ron said.

"If this goes anything like Edward's situation, then the boy may live. But then again, you're not Edward. He has been a vampire for around 80 years, and you've only been one for 7 years. Obvioulsly things are going to be just a bit different."

"It doesn't matter how much experience you've had as a vampire. It matters how much you try to avoid the fact that someone holds the key to the end of your life." I said.

Ron sighed. "But you did mention that you had some resistance against this boy. That as long as you had blood in your body, you could resist his scent, as though it is not even there."

"Yes." I said. "All that matters to me now is avoiding him. If I can stay away from him, then I will have that much more resistance against him."

"Yes, that's true." Ron mused.

"Then I guess this matter is settled." Carlisle brought the meeting to a conclusion. "And try to avoid this human from finding out what you are, like Edward allowed. Male humans are a bit more willing to tell secrets than females, especially in Bella's case."

"Yes, Bella is probably one of the most trustworthy people in the world, ever to be born in the entire history of the earth." I exaggerated.

"I agree." Alice said.

"Only cause she's your best friend." She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

"Well, I think Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Derrik, Skylar and I will go hunt anther competition." I knew they'd fall for it.

"We shall not lose again!" Emmet yelled.

"Here we go." Alice and Jasper sighed, but agreed in the end.

"Well, ame rules as last time?" Skylar raised an eyebrow.

"Let's go." We went out the house and hunted before the sun rose again.

Alright, like I said, it was bad, but expect drama, comedy and, um . . . drama in the next chapter!!


	8. Chapter 8

It's finally here, so thanks for being patient, and I hope you like it! ^ ^ Sorry for being late with it, but I'm only 14, give me a break. No, it's not my homework's fault. I wouldn't do my homework even if I wasn't writing 2 stories. ENJOY! It's kinda short, sorry.

* * *

"Come on Mel, or you'll be late for school!" Beth yelled up the stairs to me. I was bustling around my room getting ready to get back to school. I mentally checked off the things I needed. Backpack, check. Jacket, even if I don't need it, check. Books for my classes, check. Lunch money, check. Blood, check. I'm all ready!

"Coming!" I ran down the stairs and zoomed past Beth, out to the car. "Hurry up Beth or you'll make me late for school!"

"Very funny." She rolled her eyes, grabbed a jacket and was at the car door in a second. "Get in." She unlocked the door and hopped in. It didn't take us long to get there. When we were there, I jumped out of the car and ran, at a human speed, to the school's door and to my classroom. I went to the teacher, she was surprised and excited to see me. I gave her the note Ron, a.k.a. my Dad, wrote and went to face Cristyna. I walked up to her. _**OMG! OMG! OMG! She's back!**_She was happy. She jumped from her chair and hugged me. I was stiff, my muscles tight. No no no no no no no! It was here, his appetizing scent! It still smelled like the most delicious thing in the world. I whirled around with a dementedly mad look on my face.

"M-Melody. You, you're back."

"Yeah." I kept my voice calm. I tired not to talk because venom was pouring into my mouth.

"I'm glad." He smiled as though I were not glaring at him.

"Why, I thought that I was a bitch." I walked swiftly to my seat in an attempt to get away from his scent.

"I didn't meant to say that. It was the influence Brit had on me."

"So she has an influence on you?" Stupid me! He blushed, making him that much more delicious, that much more tempting.

"No, that's not what I meant-"

"Just what do you mean?" He was pissing me off now. I turned my back to him and sat in my seat, he sat in his, facing me.

"I'm so sorry I said that to you, I never thought that about you." He blushed even more.

"It's alright, just calm down." If he blushed anymore, I would have to bring him outside and drink the wine.

"I am calm."

"And that's why your face is red." He gasped silently and shifted his gaze to the front of the classroom. Ms. Grady started the day with a math lesson. Easy. It was only 5th grade work, so it was no problem for me. I've already had my college education. Derrik used to pose as a teacher at a university, and of course, he was a history teacher. But he got a lot of lesson to me for other subjects. And Tiff and Sky taught me high school work. I was taught according to my age. Currently, I'm doing junior work with Hilary. I get about 2 hours on the weekends.

But today, I failed my work. We had a pop quiz, and I got a 40% because of the scent that lingered around the class. I was focusing so hard on not killing this boy in front of the class. Then I thought of the many ways I could kill him. I mapped out every possibility. I started with the obvious, killing him here and now. I could kill him and all of the witnesses in less that 5 seconds. It would be easy. I would have killed them all before they could register just what was happening. But then I thought about Cristyna, I wouldn't enjoy killing her, I probably would stop in the process. I crossed out the idea, I didn't want her to be damned to this kind of life.

I thought of another idea. I could wait until the end of the day and ask him to follow me. It wouldn't be hard, he's already wrapped aound my little finger. I would ask him to go somewhere with me, to a place where there would be no witnesses. I could kill him in the forest. But then My finger prints would be all over the scene. I tried to think of something else to try. I must of went over 100 ideas before I noticed Ms. Grady shaking her head. She was looking at my quiz sheet. I gasped lightly, and I heard Britany chuckling with her crew.

"I thought that you would pass in seconds on this. I've seen your grades from your other school. You've been getting straight A's since you started school." Britany stopped. Yes, I've been getting straight A's even before I was changed. It was like I could pick the answers from the teacher, Ron thinks that that's how I got my mind reading ability, because I would always find a way, when I was human, to pick people's mind. But now, instead of having to ask them a few odd questions, I could just force my way into their minds. But no, that's not completely true, because there was one exception. And he was staring at me right now.

"I'm sorry, I got a bit distracted."

"I suppose it's alright, but I want to call your parents up." Britany started chuckling again. "I'll talk to them about giving you a make-up quiz. Just think of it as though you never failed this one. I have high hopes for you in this class." She smiled then walked back to her desk.

"That's not fair! If she gets a make up then I want one too!" Britany shouted, making the class start fussing over it.

Mrs. Grady sighed. "Alright, well do it right now. Pay attention to the quiz this time, Melody, this is your last chance." She handed out another quiz to everyone, and it took me less than 1 minute to finish. I thought of a few more ways to kill him before I mentally kicked myself. I couldn't kill him. My eyes have just gotten back to being golden, and I didn't want to have to make my family move again. They like it in this town, and they like the Cullen's and my sister. I would endure it. As Edward has once said, I may have to resist the wine, but why couldn't I enjoy the banquet? Well, he didn't say it like that, but it was something on that idea. And I would enjoy it, I would make him squirm, make him wish I were to drink his blood. Yes, this school year would be a very fun school year.

"So, why were you gone all this time?" Britany came up to my lunch table. Me and Cristyna looked at her, Cody was behind her.

"Well, on the first day I got into an out of town car accident and slipped into a coma. I didn't get seriously hurt or anything, but I hit my head hard and that's when I slipped." They were stunned.

"I-is that, true?" Cody asked.

"Yup." I smiled, flashing my teeth, they flinched back.

"A-are you okay now?" Cristyna asked. "I cant believe-"

"I'm really fine now." I smiled. _**Poor Melody. **_Cristyna thought.

Britany walked away without another word, but Cody hung back, he was looking at me. I eyed him. "What?"

"Nothing." He said before following Britany.

"I swear there's something wrong with that boy." I rolled my eyes.

"I think he's kinda cute." Cristyna giggled. I felt a pang in my heart, something that affected me emotionally, but what was it? I couldn't explain the sudden anger I felt toward her. She looked at me. "What's wrong? You look mad."

"It's nothing." I shifted my gaze from her face to the food that sat in front of me. I started to scoff down my food.

"Are you mad at me because I said he's cute?" She gasped. "Are you jealous?"

Jealousy, the one emotion that ties you to a human soul, an unwillingness to give up what you have, or to give up trying to get what you want. No, this wasn't it. I wasn't . . . jealous. Or, was I. I surely didn't like it at all when she said he was cute, as though I hadn't noticed. Wait, no, how could I have missed it?

"I have no idea, let's drop it for now and we can talk about it when there are less people around." I noticed the kids around us tuning into our conversation. Then the lunch bell rang and we got up and threw our trash away before getting into the line for our class.

"You've missed a lot, I can help you catch up, if you want."

"Sure, that would be great." I'll go along with her, because it would just be plain weird if I said the I had learned all of this already.

"Okay, I wonder where it would be best to teach you." _**I wonder if it would be too rude to ask if we could learn at her house, hmm . . .**_ I'll save her the trouble.

"We could do it at my house, my mom wouldn't mind at all, my siblings usually are at their friend's houses and my dad's always at work, he's a doctor."

"Okay, that's good then, just ask your mom and we'll set up a date."

"Alright!" We entered the class and went back to our seats. Moments later Cody came in and sat in his chair. Mrs. Grady was giving us a few minutes to unwind, to settle a bit. And in those minutes, Cody was set on giving me his undivided attention.

"Are you alright now?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

"I shouldn't have said that to you."

"It's alright." I believed him, his eyes showed nothing but sincerity. "It didn't really affect me."

"So, how long will you stay this time?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be here forever." I rolled my eyes at the irony of my words.

"Let's just hope so." That reminded me of my fallen comrades.

* * *

Okay, I know it's short but bare with me here. And yes, I know it took forever for me to post, but I got into a game online so I spent hours playing the game, and yes, I do admit to forgetting about my stories, but don't worry. Any who . . . next chapter will be longer. Well dip into Melody's past a little and find out more about her. F.Y.I. , I can't give any heads ups. I make thgis up as I go along. I never plan out anything, but I do have some fun things in mind *evil grin* that will be Melody's past.


	9. Author's Note

THIS IS AN APOLOGY! =)

* * *

I, as the author of this story, want to apologize to my readers. This is to assure you that the story is going to be continued. So let me explain before anyone complains. Yes, as I mentioned in chapter 8, chapter 9 will be about Melody's past. But you see, a while ago my computer broke down so I obviously couldn't write the story. So a couple weeks after it broke down, I fixed it. And so I immediately started to write the chapter. And I had so much written, and I meant that I was past the point where Melody was changed into a vampire, AND MY COMPUTER BROKE DOWN AGAIN! ( CRY) So the next time my brother fixed it because it was 6 in the morning and I had to leave so I could catch the bus to go to school. But then after it was fixed I started to watch all these anime series on youtube and I forgot to write the chapter, so sorry. But even as I write this note to you, I am at the point in the chapter where she meets the vampire who changed her. So yes, I do expect chapter 9 to be up very soon, and when I say soon, I mean that it'll probably be up before next week.

Love to all of you from Singaluva =D


	10. Chapter 9

Okay, I know that I said that this chapter was supposed to be about Melody's past, but I had to clear up some confusions that may occur. So her past will be revealed in the next chapter. _**OH**_ and I am so so so so sorry about the wait for the chapter, my internet was off, and my mom took mad long to get it back on, because we are practically poor, and I mean like pre - J.K. Rowling poor, no offense to fans or the lady herself. But anyway, I wrote a lot of chapters to follow this one, and her past was really fun to write, (yes, this is an adding, I wrote this little entry thing before. So starting from where I wrote _**OH**_, I am currently finishing up chapter 15.) So please take a these chapters as my apology and expect a really fun story. Lots of drama to feed all of your desires. =)

"Beth, are the Cullens coming over again tonight?" I asked her.

"Yes, we have to tell them the truth. The public story won't work with them if we want them to truely trust us." She said seriously.

"So we're gonna be good people now?" Derrik asked innocently, walking through the front door with the rest of my siblings behind him. I was sitting in the same chair I had when the entire Cullen coven came to talk, but nowmy family just floated around.

"We have to. We tried not to think about it with them around becasue of Edward, but they know that something is up. We can trust them to keep our secret."

"I forgot." Skylar said. "Why is her past so secret?"

"If others had found out about her then she would be in a lot of trouble with the Volturi. We aren't allowed to get involved with human issues, but she broke that rule. Not only that but she threatened to expose vampires to humans. Her past comrads had protected her so she wouldn't die, so we have to honor that and stay true to it. The volturi would come and exterminate not only Melody but all of us as well."

"I don't know about that. I have learned a lot from the Cullens, especially Edward and Carlisle." John said as he came down the staircase. "I learned from them that the Volturi would do anything to preserve a gift, if it were possible. I'm sure that they'd do anything to persuade us to join them."

"Oh well, let's not panic about the future and worry about the present." Tiffany suggested. "We need to figure out how much of the past we're going to tell the Cullens."

"We have to tell them about Max and Cynthia, those two are the whole reason that I'm still here."

"Yes, and what about Glen?" Beth asked.

"Yes, he was part of my former coven as well, he needs his name cleared." I said. (Okay, I know you guys are confused right now, but you'll understand soon, just keep reading.)

"So, they're pretty much going to know about as much as us. Well, Edward will know more than even us since he can read your mind. But I'm sure that you'll tell him not to tell us." Derrik sneered.

"Sorry guys, but some things are better left unsaid." I told them sadly. I ddn't like having to keep secrets from my family, but some things are just too private to say out loud. I just couldn't tell them the whole story.

"Yes, we know." John said before Derrik could comment, but he took advantage of my mind reading. _**Even if he's not family to you.**_

"Families are tied by blood." I narrowed my eyes. _**So are vampires.**_ "He's a vampire too." A hiss escaped through his clenched teeth.

"Enough." John stopped our conversation and our gaze snapped to him immedietly. "So, they will know everything that Melody permits, _**with**_ the exception of Edward."

His gaze shot to Derrik. I stuck my tongue out breifly before John could realize. Derrik hissed again before escaping out the back door. Hilary gave me an apologetic/warning look before chasing after him. John looked back at me. "Alright, let's prepare for their arrival."

"Which means that I need to call Esme and invite her over early so we can prepare a meal for Mel and Bella." Beth left to go call Esme.

"And you will be the one to explain to them, since it is YOUR past. Got get your story straight." John ordered.

"Okay." I went upstairs to figure out what I was going to tell them. I looked at my alarm clock, it said 11:00 pm. The Cullens would be here in an hour, so I had to get my facts straight quickly.

12:00 am, the Cullens were just pulling into the driveway. I sat in my usual seat, this time Derrik was standing behind the chair. But now my family was a bit more trusting of the Cullens, so they weren't as close to me as before. Emmet welcomed himself in and his family followed him.

"I wonder why knocking was invented." I muttered, Emmet chuckled as he plopped into the couch next to my chair.

"Alright, why did you call us here?" Rosalie asked, a bit uninterested. _**Don't mind her.**_ Esme's voice rang in my head like a bell. I gave her a warm smile before turning my attention to Edward. Bella had taken a seat in between Emmet and Alice, Edward was standing behind her.

"They called us here to tell us the truth." Edward answered for me.

"What truth?" Rose's ears were perked now. Gossip whore. _**Language.**_ He warned me. _**Sorry.**_ I apologized. "What truth?" Rose persisted.

I cleared my throat, catching everyone's attention. "We haven't been completely truthful with you. It wasn't because we didn't trust you guys, it was because it was a bit private for me."

"I don't get it." She said, sitting on the couch's arm next to Emmet, he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"We had told you that I was attacked by a stray vampire, and it was killed by my family, right."

"Yeah, that's what we were told." Jasper said.

"And I heard in Edward's mind the other day that the you guys were talking about the incedent where a coven of 4 vampires had stuck their noses into the affairs of humans."

"Yeah, and the coven was destroyed by the Volturi for breaking the rules." To anyone else, it looked like I was only talking to Jasper, because it was only he and I that added to the conversation. My family knew all of this already. Beth and John started to talk about his job at the hospital, Derrik left to hunt a little in the forest with Skylar since Hilary was here, but Hilary and Tiffany still listened to the story. Tiffany loved to hear this story, so I wasn't surprised that she stayed. But Hilary only stayed because she still didn't trust the Cullens completely.

"Yes. But only 3 of them were killed." I said.

"The other one was young, both in human and vampire years, but he was gifted, so they let him survive." Jasper continued my sentence.

"Her." Tiffany corrected. "And you're about to listen to the truth about her past." The Cullens stared disbelievingly at me.

"Yes, I was the missing member of that coven. It was me, Glen, Max and Cynthia."

"I see. And you were neither trustworthy to keep the secret or young enough to be considered an immortal child. But it had been told that the other member was a little boy, not a girl." Jaser said.

"Well, it had been told wrong, for I have no penis." Emmet boomed out laughing. "Anyway. Yes, I was changed 7 years ago. And yes, I was changed during summer camp. But I wasn't changed by just any vampire, and I hadn't met the Haul coven until about 3 years after I was changed."

"Alright, why don't you start from the beginning, summer camp." Jasper suggested.

"Gladly."

Alright, now that that's over, the next chapter is for sure Melody's past. How do I know?, because I already wrote it. Hope you like this and that. =)


	11. Chapter 10

_**READ THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE COMPLETELY COMFUSED!! = **_I am so so so so so so so sorry for the wait for the chapter. But so much happened. My computer broke down for like, 5 weeks!, which totally pissed me off. So when I fixed it, no help from my bro, I got into watching videos online and reading manga cause I'm an anime freak. But I had this chapter going good to the point where she was already changed, BUT THEN IT BROKE DOWN AGAIN! So I lost that chapter that I wrote, so I'm starting this one now over from scratch cause I forgot what summer camp I used so I had to look for a new one. But then, like before, I got into the online crap and I completely forgot about writing the chapters for my stories. I am so sorry, but here it finally is, chapter 9! And just so you know, that part where she meets the first vampire will be said in present tense. =)

Okay, here's the deal. You guys know me already, Melody Swan (Haul is my vampire name) , fromer human. Now I'm a vampire. You know that I'm the freak Vampire with 2 powers, which should only be a story adult vamps tell their fledglings before they go suck blood. But yeah, that's me, the vampire's bedtime story.

But how well do you think you know me? Sure, you read all about me and you may think, hey, she's easy to figure out. Wrong! Don't think that, because I'm much more complex than you may know. Alright, you know that I was changed when I was 10 when I was at summer camp, but have you ever wanted to hear the whole story? Well, if you did, here it is! And if you didn't, then that's too bad because you have to read it anyway!

At 10 years old, I was sent to Sambica. It's a christian summer camp that's only 15 minutes away from Seattle. Yay, I got to stay close to Daddy! Not. What was the point in an overnight summer camp if I wasn't even 2 hours from my Dad's place? And to top it all off, I had to GET CONNECTED to Jesus. OH Yay! You know that was fun. Not . . . again. And the councelors were all smiley nice and shit. They treated every kid like their own. And I don't mean that they were the stern-father-firgure type of parent, they were like the old-woman-who-still-babys-her-little-boy,-the-40-year-old-virgin type of parent. They were all smiles and compliments. I mean come on! When I said Jesus Christ after that dipstick Melissa Nicholson left her trunk in the way of my foot, I got punished by having to say 4 our fathers and 7 hail mary's at the alter. Man, that summer sure sucked, and I'm not talking about blood either.

So anyway, I got a couple of counselors fired cause I told the owner that they had dirty magazines hidden in their trunks (which I planted there, tee hee) and recommended a couple of people I knew. Now, these people are fun, so let me explain how I met them. Okay, so I know this may sound sketcky, but these people aren't the sort of people who would voluentarily watch over some brats. But when they found out I was here, they were all for it. See, I have this friend who has this Dad who hangs out with the kind of people that you could relate to the stuff on the bottom of your shoe. Anyway, I hung out with this guy a lot, and he hung out with his Dad a lot, and his Dad hung out with those shoe people a lot, therefore I hung out with those shoe people a lot.

Those shoe people are 2 guys and a chick. They're real bad asses, if you know what I mean. And the 6 of us got in and out of a lot of trouble. So anyway, they played the part of the good samaritan until they got to camp. So, after dinner we had a special free time that they conned the owner into giving us. And they convinced the other bible head councolers that a test of courage would be a backbone building experience for us kids.

And what sucks is that they were supposed to be there to make the stupid camp more interesting for me, but they paired me with the biggest Momma's boy they had. So when we were doing the test of courage in a nearby forest, (and if you don't know, the people who aren't going to do the test have to dress up in costumes and scare the kids who are) the kid's freaking out at everything. Like this one part was hilarious(the part before my transformation). So, we're walking, and someone pops out from the bushes, the kid wets himself and takes off like a roadrunner to the forest's exit. Then the lady behind the bush starts praying to god for forgivness, so I'm laughing so hard that I'm ready to wet MYSELF. But I gained my composure and walked the same way the kid was going, still giggling when I recalled the event.

"Well, that sure was interesting." I heard a manly voice pur. I looked up and saw a man that I didn't recognize sitting on the tree branch above me. He looked down at me and smiled. Then he hopped down, landed soundlessly on his feet, and turned to face me. His smile turned into a smirk as he looked at me. He was a beautiful man. Like, the looks of a man who sold his soul to the devil for eternal beauty. But I wasn't affected by this, I wouldn't let my attitude falter.

"Cat got your tongue?" I asked. Though it was a sarcastic question, I made it sound as if I were one of those bible heads asking someone if they said their morning prayers.

"Hmm." He was studying me. Um . . . ew, pervert. "You certainly are interesting, aren't you."

"I get that a lot." I smiled. He laughed a musical laugh, it reminded me of classical music, weird.

"You seem unaffected by me." Ooh, someone's not too egotistical, huh. I shall play dumb (and here is where I mentally wiggle my eyebrows evily.)

"Should I be?" I asked him. His smile faltered a bit. Huh, so he didn't like it when people didn't notice his inhuman good looks, he IS an egotistical bastard! Ha ha ha, this is fun, I think I'll play around with him for a little while.

"Yes, most humans are." . . .Eh?

"Most humans? You know, you're kind of a freak."

He chuckled. "Do you really think so? But do you know what, I think that you're rather cute, for a normal little girl." I knew it! He is a pervert! Someone call child protection services stat!

"How come you're on camp grounds, you know that you could probably get arrested for being here at night. The councelors will think that you're a child molestor who was waiting in this forest for a kid to pop up alone."

"You sure don't hesitate to speak your mind."

"Should I. If I hesitate then people won't know what the real me was truely thinking, right?"

"I suppose."

"Maybe you should get going, or you'll get caught for being here at night while we had this space rented out." I started to walk to the exit again.

"Well, you will be going missing." I stopped walking.

"I knew it, you are a child molester!" I shoved my finger at him in the space between us.

"Not even close." He said, suddenly serious.

"Really, dang." But I wasn't completely off. There was something dangerous about this guy. I feel like he wants to kill me. But it's more like I can see it in his expressions, and the way he inches towards me. Yes, this guy is dangerous. "So you want to kill me, right." I asked him. He stopped moving towards me.

"I do. How did you know?" He seemed less dangerous at the moment, but more like a scientist observing a disected frog. Yes, he was studying me, again. This man seemed to find something interesting about me, something he seemed to be deliberating. "You can read people easily, can't you?"

"It's not that hard and my conclusions are usually correct." I shrugged. A grin spread wide across his face. His lips slightly parted, as thought he were whispering something to himself.

"You truely are gifted, aren't you."

"I didn't think so."

"Wouldn't it be truely wonderful if I could pull out your true potential?" Okay, he was looking more dangerous now than he ever was.

"Actually, I have to go cause in a couple of days, I have to be going home to my family." I turned my back to him, which was the stupidest thing I could have done in this kind of situation, and walked away from him.

"You should probably forget about them, because if you don't want to kill them, then I suggest staying away from them for a couple of years. Well, when I'm through with you, they'll never accept you back."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" I snapped. I started to walk faster, I wanted to get away from this beast. I hadn't noticed when he moved, but before I could say "Mama Mia!", a sharp pain peirced my neck. It was horrible, and it felt like the blood was being sucked through my veins. OH MY GOD! A VAMPIRE! You know, if this wasn't a scary moment for me, it would be totally cool to meet an actual vampire.

But no, it wasn't cool at all. The sucking stopped and my warm blood was trickling down my body. Man, was it coming out like a leaky fosset. I instantly dropped to my knees and my hand shot up to the place where I had been bitten by that perverted bloodsucker.

"I do know exactly what I am talking about. I know because humans are simple minded creatures that can only comprehend what is and isn't like them. What is like them, they value and treasure. But anything that they wouldn't consider for a second is nothing more than a fable told at night. Or it is something that is considered disgusting or dangerous and then mistreated. Like a mouse inside a home or a dog's waste. That is all we are considered to those pathetic beings. Creatures that are so weak that they break so easily. Who is to say that they aren't the freaks." He was venting his anger when a sensation so hot hit me, it felt like I was beig burned alive at the steak. Why, why was this happening to me. Is this my punishment for being a spoiled rotten brat in all my 10 years?

"W-why?" I asked him weakly. I was holding in my screams, because they would do nothing to help me. Screaming wouldn't stop the burning.

"Why what, my dear?"

"W-why a-are you doing t-this to m-me?"

"I see a lot of potential in you, and you would be much better off as a vampire than a human anyway. You have a gift to know what people are thinking, to know what's running through their minds just by taking in their exressions. Such a gift should be preserved for an eternity, rather than just the usual lifespan of the fragile human."

"N-no." I had to stop talking, because the pain was eating away at me, urging me to scream.

"Sorry for the pain my dearie. Don't worry, it'll be over soon, give it a couple of days."

"Days!?" It came out in a bloody scream.

"Ah, I figured that you were in pain. Don't worry, we'll go away from this camp so no one can find you." I felt him pick me up in his arms bridal style, he was really cold, and carry me while he ran through the trees. I could feel the wind whiping across my face, and my body shuddered. I could feel the sweat beading across my forehead and above my lips. I bit my lips closed so that I wouldn't scream. It wasn't long before I blacked out. (A/N: and since I'm too lazy to write about her transformation, now she has already become a vampire. =D )

"Are you alright now dear? Has the burning finally ceased?" I heard the man vampire guy trying to soothe me.

"I'm fine now." I said. I was in shock at how natural my words flowed, and how much my voice reminded me of music. I thought that because of all the pain and stuff, my voice would come out in raspy histerics. "The burning is gone." I sat up. The blanket slid off my shoulders and down my body when I sat up. I was laying in a fluffy bed with like, 10 pillows, and a big, warm, poofy blanket. I looked at everything around me, it's all HD baby! Crystal clear quality and the whole nine yards.

"How are your new senses?" He asked. I whipped my gaze to him. He seemed less beautiful than he did when I had seen him through human eyes.

"They seem to downplay everything I had known before." I answered. _**She has a very diverse vocabulary.**_ "I do?" I asked him.

"You do what, dear?"

"You said I have a very diverse vocabulary."

His eyes got wide, about as wide as the grin that stretched across his face. "I didn't say that out loud, I was thinking that." He gave it a thought before speaking again. "Amazing, I knew that you were a very special little girl. You've been gifted by god."

"So, is she as special as you thought, Max?" I heard a male voice, probably a teenager, ask. He swished into the door with a woman behind him. When they came in, their eyes instantly darted from me to Max consecuitivly.

"Very. She can read minds. She knew what I was thinking." The teen boy's eyes rested on me, and I stared back at him.

"Then I'm not the only gifted one anymore." He narrowed his eyes.

"Your name is Glen Markin. You were born September 12, 1798 and changed in 1814 by Max, who was changed 57 years before you. You had a mother named Karina. Your father's name was kevin and he died in battle when you were 8 years old. Your sister died at birth and you don't know what happened to your brother because you were changed before he came back from war." His eyes widened as I told him his life story.

"Then her talents extend far beyond just mind reading." Max was in scientist mode again.

"It seems like she can see all the thoughts someone has ever thought." The woman said.

"That's like Aro." Glen said.

"But how can she read minds without getting irritated from all of the people's thoughts?" She asked.

"Cynthia, I can only hear their life stories when I look at them." I said. I knew that because I wasn't able to see Glen's past until I saw him. "But the thoughts are killing me. I can hear hundreds of people thinking. I can hear break-ups, get togethers, pain, happiness. I can hear all these people's secret thoughts, the things they don't want other people to know. And all of these thoughts that are crowding my head are bothering me!" I started to raise my voice.

"Alright, that's enough." Glen stopped me.

"You have a gift too, right. You can alter the thoughts of other people, make them think what you want them to."

"That's right." He said.

"We should be going. Glen, Max, be sure to keep a good hold on her, there are lots of humans in this area." Cynthia told them. Glen picked me up and carried me like a mom carries her baby. I had my head on his shoulder, my chest pressed onto his to tight, because he thought I was gonna kill someone. _**We're going through a town now, don't breath in the air. **_He warned me.

And of course I didn't listen to him. I smelled amazing scents. Meat, chickens and turkeys and hams, vegitables and fruits. Snacks and desserts, they smelled wonderful as we walked (at a human speed) past the bakery.

"And who is this little cutie?" I heard a woman ask.

"M-mary. Um . . ." _**What should I tell her?!**_ Cynthia asked desprately.

"Let her make her wrong assumption." I suggested. I knew so much that it didn't surprise me that this Mary couldn't hear me talk.

"This is . . ."_** Crap, what is your name?!**_

I giggled. "My name is Melody." I introduced myself. Mary blinked twice. _**A very beautiful child, she could be their original.**_

"And is she your child? She does look like you two. Except her eyes, they're blue, yet yours are that maroon color."

"Well, Mom and Dad wear contacts." I said simply.

"Really?"

"Um, well, I do. But my husband doesn't, his eyes are just like that. I do originally have blue eyes." Cynthia lied.

"She's a very beautiful girl. How come she hasn't appeared before now?"

"Well, she's been at my mother's house." Max said. _**You're just making things more difficult for us.**_ I giggled. "She was sick for a while, so she had to stay at the hospital she was at. But she got better recently, and my mother sent her to us. Unfortunately she won't be able to experience a Washington life, because we have to be going. I did tell Robert that I got an amazing transfer all the way to Rome, right?"

"Ah! I did hear about that! Congraulations!"

"Thank you very much. Good luck with your birth." The woman was 6 months into her pregnancy.

"Thank you."

"Daddy." I said sweetly. "I'm bored. I want Ice Cream!" I was in the mood for something cold, like Cookies n` Cream.

"Alright Mel, we can get Ice Cream."

"She must be a delight to raise."

"She's just the sweetest little thing." Cynthia said. I squirmed around in Glen's arms and climbed onto his back. Mary stared wide eyed._** Well, she has her brother's athletic abilities. **_

"Melly, stay still." Glen scolded me. _**Don't make any quick movements, it'll startle her. **_

"Sorry." I muttered.

"We really have to be going. Our belongings are being shipped to Rome, and we have to catch our flight in a couple of hours. Remember those breathing techniques, and I suggest Dr. Kelso for your labor."

"Alright, thank you for all you have done for our little town. You've been an amazing chief of police to us, and you've given us many useful connections."

"Bye now." We walked away, I wanted those pastries that taunted me from behind the glass window of the bakery.

"Where are we going, are we really going to Rome?" I asked.

"We are." We headed for the airport, and Max bought our first class tickets and we boarded the plane.

"How long does it take to fly there?" I asked. I was sitting next to Glen. Max and Cynthia sat across from us. Okay, you know that train from Harry Potter, and you know the way that the seats face each other, it looked like that on the plane. Except the the seats weren't benches, they were actually soft and comfy. There was tables that were attached to the seat that could be moved away from you and over you. The swishy tables!

"Some odd hours. Don't worry about it, if you keep yourself busy, then it will feel like no time at all."

"So why Rome?"

"I've always wanted to visit Rome, it's supposed to be very beautiful." Cynthia said. "Besides, it's the cloudy season, so it will be easy to go outside."

"Oh." I sat there for a second before it hit me. "Hey! I never got my ice cream!"

"Vampires don't eat human food, we don't like it." Glen tried to educate me. I stuck my tongue out at him. But I knew that he was right, I had seen it in his head. But also, the smells of food weren't appatizing in his mind either, but when I smelled food it smelled as good as it did when I was human.

"Excuse me." I called the attendant. "I will have some roast beef, rare."

"Of course."

"With some mashed potatoes and gravy."

"If you're going to eat then you need vegtables too." Cynthia said. _**You'll regret it, but you're going to have to learn your lesson the hard way. You'll have to eat the food yourself to know just how awful it truely is to us vampires.**_

_**I bet you 100 bucks you'll be spitting it up later.**_ Glen challenged me, grinning.

"You're on." I whispered to him.

"And would any of you like anything to eat too?" She asked.

"No, we'll be fine."

"It is a long flight."

"That's fine."

"Alright then, I'll be right back with your dinner." She looked at me before walking away. _**That was one really hot guy!**_ She started to picture some grotesque images of Glen. EW!!! She needs to get a life! She's gonna make me vomit!!

"What's wrong with you?" Glen looked worridly at me.

"She's undressing you in her mind. She's not very pure, now is she?"

"Humans." He grunted angrily. "They think too freely."

I giggled. "She's really going to make me spit up my food."

"I win." He grinned widly.

"Freak." I muttered. "You are so NOT going to win. I've got this in the bag. I can hold down anything."

"Whatever. You're still going to be spitting it up later, we all have."

"Nuh huh!"

"Uh huh!" I stuck my tongue out at him, and he mimicked me.

So we argued for a while and got shushed a lot by the other first classers. Glen would not give up, and I hadn't ever met anyone so formidable. He kept up with me, but he did have a lot of arguing experience when Max, Cynthia and he were staying in England and there was a really annoying boy there who he always argued with.

"Alright, your food is ready." The attendent put the tray on my swishy table and left, thinking more vulgar thoughts, but this time about Max. I picked up my fork and dug into my food. And as I had concluded, the food tasted as it did when I was human.

"It's good." I said, forking down another mouthful. I had it all eaten before any of them could comment. "Told ya." I stuck my tongue out at Glen.

"Well, this sure is an interesting twist." Max said in a thinking tone. I looked at him.

"What is?" I asked.

"I'm not exactly sure yet, give me a while to study you, this could be a big turn around for the vampire race." He smiled.

"'Kay." I agreed. If he wanted to find out why I was such a freak vampire, I wanted to know as well. I will cooperate as long as he comes up with a logical conclusion.

Thanks so much for waiting so long, because my internet was off, so I couldn't post this chapter until it was turned back on. My mom didn't pay the bill because she was too busy with paying the rent. But anyway, in the next chapter, Melody will have been with Max, Glen and Cynthia for 2 and a half years. They will have already moved out of Rome by that time and will be living in the state of Texas in the United States. Thankies for reading. =)


	12. Chapter 11

Okay peoples, this is chapter 11, so yes. This is a continuation. In this, they have already moved from Rome and are now living in Texas of the United states. It has already been 2 and a half years since Melody has been with Max, Cynthia and Glen. =)

"So Max, it's been so long, have you come up with any logical conclusions as to why I am partially human?" I asked.

"No. I just don't understand what could have triggered such a quality." I sighed. "You should know that."

"I know. But it's just so weird. I just thought that you could have come up with an idea unconciously. You do that for a lot of other things. I never know your exact thoughts because you're always changing them, and then something I didn't even read comes up into a conversation."

"True, and I apologize for your frustration."

"It's cool. Anyway, why did Glen go to that rodeo, I thought that he hated all the hickness about Texas. I mean, I know it was a school feild trip, but he'd normally avoid having to go to anything like this."

"You didn't read it in his mind?"

"I wonder if it could have anything to do with his infatuation with his teacher. He likes her a lot, but she's like, 30 or something, so to the public that would look really sick, you know.  
"Poor boy, he's been going through a lot of troubles while here in Texas." Cynthia cooed.

"Oh well, even if it is just fantasizing, I think we can allow this relationship. We're not like humans, we don't care about the age. It's all about mutual love when it comes to mates." I said.

"I'm surprised. Usually you try to keep us away from human life. You say that you don't want to have to get mixed up with those pathetic creatures."

"Yes, I know. But as you said before, Cynthia, he's been through a lot, and it's all because of me."

"No it's not, don't go blaming yourself, you didn't even do anything. When we decided to save that bunch of humans, that was a group decision. Don't take full responsibiliy for something that was not completely your fault."

"I know, but I was the one who asked you guys if I could save them."

"You didn't want them to die, we understand. Any vampire would feel compassion towards a bus of kindergardeners. They were going to go off the cliff, so we let you save them, there's no crime in that."

"I know, but I don't think that the Volturi will feel the same." I said sadly. "They'll probably come after us."

"True, but we'll just have to be ready."

"And what about Glen's mate, Kathrin?" I said. "Aro can read minds, so he might go after her."

"That would be a weak thing to do. They wouldn't be so childish as to aim for someone's weak point. They're like vampire royality, they'd do the honorable thing and attack us head on."

"No, I don't think so. If a vampire's mate is human, then the enemy would do the easiest thing and kill the human, that way the human's mate will be filled with rage and would attack them without thinking. And to any vampire outside of the situation, it will just look like the Volturi were defending themselves from an enemy that attacked them first. No vampire would see the harm in that vampire's death because any of them would do the same thing, defened themselves from an offensive enemy."

"That would be dishonorable, but a smart thing to do when you have a status to protect." Cynthia pointed out the main idea of my speech.

"Besides, they might send their gaurd after us. We threatened to expose vampires when I saved those kids, so any vampire would just see it as fair punishment."

"You have thought this through, haven't you?" Max asked me.

"I have. I've thought of every possible outcome of a confrentation with the Volturi."

"And?" Cynthia looked worried.

"None of my theories end with a happily ever after for us."

"Oh no."

"Yes. We could just become Nomads, and just wander until thay have forgotten our existance, or we could reamin in our current position and take our just desserts as vampires who know that they have done something wrong." I suggested the only 2 possible paths we could take.

"We'll stay. It'll devastate Glen if we had to leave a place he likes. And I say that if they want us dead, they'll find us no matter what, whether we run or not." Cynthia said.

"Max, what do you think?"

"I agree with Cynthia. If they wanted to find us, whether we stay or go, they will find us."

"Alright then. Let's not mention this to Glen, and especially not that his mate is in potential danger. I'll keep tabs on her throughout the days we're here and I will keep her safe from any danger." I said.

"Okay. I agree. And we can take turns watching over Kathrin, since it's all that we can do for now. I'll take the times when you're at your weekend tutoring classes. And anytime she's not in school when you are. And anytime you don't want to." Cynthia said.

"I'll go out and ask any nomad friends to contact us if they get any information on an advance from the Volturi." Max got up and headed for the door.

"Glen will be home in about 3 hours so act quickly." I told him. He left through the door.

"Alright." I heard his fading voice.

"Are you hungry at all?" Cynthia asked.

"No, thirsty actually. It's been weeks since I last hunted, I need to stock up if I'm going to go to school tomarrow."

"Okay." She stood up and it took her 4 seconds to go to her room and change out of her sundress and into pants and a short sleeved shirt. "Let's go. I'm in the mood for something to drink too. There's a group of people bothering the town that need to be exterminated."

"Okay, and I'll head towareds the cattle ranch." I wrote a note for Glen in case we weren't back before him. We started to run.

"I don't know why you don't just drink from humans. It's much easier."

"I don't want to be a monster, no offense."

"None taken, but I guess I can see your point of view."

"See you in a bit. And try to be a bit more discrete, you're the messiest eater I know." I scolded her.

"Okay, see ya." She took off towards the west, the outskirts of town that lead to the next. I took the south trail that led to the cattle ranch. I was there in seconds, but I had to wait about an hour for the rancher to leave his precious cattle, there could be no witnesses. I'd have to kill him if he knew what I was. That was the Volturi's law, either you are changed into a vampire or you are killed. Those were the only 2 options for a human who knew our secret.

When he finally left, it took me only 3 seconds to find my first prey. It was the biggest bull there. He was all muscally and meaty, he would make a good meal for me. And he did. In not even an hour, I feasted on 6 buls and 2 cows. I took off to meet Cynthia. I wa just coming to the town's gate when I caught her scent. I slowed to a stop. Cynthia appeared from the trees another second later.

"How was the meal?" She asked.

"I feel fuller. I think that the rancher might be surprised that more of his cattle has gone missing, but it was worth it. Besides, they think that we're human, they would't suspest that I was feasting on the beast's blood."

"Alright now, let's get back home. Glen should be on his way home now, and your tutor will be at home in a couple of hours." Cynthia took off first, I followed. "Does anyone ever think that it's weird for you to be taking high school courses?"

"No, they just think that I'm some kind of genuis."

"Well, then I guess that's fine."

"Yeah." We got home then, and Glen and Max were both there. "What's up boys?" I asked cheerfully when I saw them.

"I'm bored, let's hunt." Glen looked at me. I pointed to Cynthia. "Aw man, you guys went without me."

"Well, you were too busy drooling over that blood bank."

"Her name is Kathrin!" He snapped.

"I don't care what her name is. She's a human, so you're going to change her, right."

"If the time comes when it is necessary, yes."

"Doubt it." I escaped upstairs. _**What's with you, you were so accepting of this woman this morning.**_

"Leave me alone right now!" I yelled at them. "I don't want to hear your thoughts. Just give me a moment!" I slammed my bedroom door and squirmed under the blanket on my bed. _**I wonder what's wrong with her, I'm coming up.**_ I heard Glen think.

I don't know exactly why I freaked out about Kathrin in front of Glen, but it had something to do with my pride. Glen always saw me as a stubborn hardhead who was against communication with humans, I didn't want to have to lose the respect he had for me. God! Am I stupid or what?!

"Melody?" Glen was at my door. I knew he was coming up. He was always a brother to me, so when I'm upset or he thinks I'm upset, of course he'd come running to comfort me.

"I said to leave me alone." He ignored me and sat on the edge of my bed. I pulled the blanket over my face, but he took it away.

"Do you hate Kathrin? Just because she's a human?"

"No, it's not like that. I don't know why I freaked. I just don't understand anything anymore and it's frustrating me. Everyone think one thing but does the other and no one is being truthful anymore. Everyone's lying and huring each other and it makes me hurt because everyone's thoughts are flooding my head and I just can't remember what everyone's voice sounds like and then the Volturi threat, and having to watch over Kathrin, it's all so frustrating and I just think that it would be better if I never had this power!"

"The Volturi, what threat, and why do you have to watch over Kathrin?" Oops, did I let that slip. _**Wasn't it your idea to keep this secret from him?**_ Cynthia sighed. _**It's not fair that you're the one who gets to tell him.**_

"Answer me!" He stood up and stared angrily at me.

"We think that the Volturi might come after us. Well, we're pretty much positive that they will. And since Aro can read minds as well, Melody thinks that he will kill her to get you to attack, so it will seem like you struck first. Melody and Cynthia were going to keep watch over her while we thought that there was a threat." Max explained. He and Cynthia were standing in my door.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Melody didn't want you to hurt anymore." Cynthia said softly.

"Didn't want me to hurt?" He asked in the same voice Cynthia used. He looked at me with warm confusion.

"You were so into this place, and that human, I didn't want you to have to think that your whole world would be destroyed.I was scared for you, I didn't want you to be in anymore pain because of me." I said quietly.

"Mel, I'm fine. I'm happy that you wanted to keep my world in the sun, but all vampire are doomed to darkness. I'm glad the you can accept Kathrin, though. Because you know that I look for your approval more than anyone else's."

"Freak." I muttered. He laughed. I looked up at his face, he was completely.

"And don't worry about Kathrin either, I'll look over her. Whether it's when we're at school or when I follow her, as long as I'm near her then I'm happy."

"Stalker." He picked me up and put me on his shoulders.

"We'll deal with the threat when it arrives, so don't get so parinoid."

"Whatever."

Okay my faithful readers, that's the end of chapter 11. In the next chapter the coven will be in their 3rd year together and will be dealing with the Volturi. And she will be meeting the Hauls for the first time! Thank ya for reading. =)


	13. Chapter 12

Okay, here it is, chapter 12, the faithful story when Melody's life begins for the third time! Be very happy when you read this, kay? and don't forget to review when you're done. =)

"Melody, how much longer do you think we have until the Volturi comes?" Glen asked me.

"Maybe a day or two. The nomad told me that they were already crossing the Atlantic ocean. They should be here in days, if they want to stop and hunt for a bit, or thry're waiting for Demetri to find our exact location. We should go. If we stay in town then these people will get hurt."

"Alright. Come on." We left. I stayed back, saying that I needed to grab something. Iwrote a note for the Volturi,

_**Be nice alright. These town people had nothing to do with us, so please don't attak any of them.**_

_**We care about them because they made feel like we were human again. I beg of you, spare these people.**_

_**-Melody**_

I grabbed a picture of my coven. We had taken the photo when we first arrived in this town. Just in case I was split up from my family, I wanted to be able to remember their faces. I took off and met up with my family easily. I still had a lot of left over newborn strength so it was easy to catch up with them. We stopped when we reached the Texas-Oklahoma boarder.

"Melody, we're really sorry, but this is where we leave you. We all decided already that if we can at least save one of us, then it would be alright. None of us want to see you die. We pulled you into this life against your will, so the least we can do is spare your life." Max said solemnly.

"No. No! You can't, I won't let you. It's all my fault that they're coming after us in the first place! You guys shouldn't take the blame for my crime. ou guys are innocent, only the guilty should be punished!"

"Enough, please, do this for us. You have to survive and live on. I bit you because I was selfish and I thought that you would only be good as a vampire, that it would be a waste to leave you human. I forced you into a life, you didn't have a choice. I shouldn't have done that. We'll meet the Volturi head on and you'll escape. Please do at least that for us."

"I can't." At this moment, I realized that I was more human than vampire. I felt the warm tears leaking down my face. I didn't want my family to be punished for my crime, it was my fault, so why them?

"You have to. We can take care of ourselves." They took off to meet the Volturi. I just stood where I was, unable to move. Why were they doing this to me, why did they want to make me suffer? But I will do as they say. If they're going to take the fall for me, then the least I can do for them is to respect their last request. I took off in the opposite direction. I'll head for California, where no vampire would dare to go. I'll buy clothing to cover my skin and I'll rent a room. I don't even have to leave for a long time. If I can stay there where the Volturi can't find me, then I'll be golden. I was in Utah when I stopped to hunt before I went to California. I bought a t-shirt, long sleve hoodie, jeans and sneakers. I'll hunt first, change, then head to California.

I was in the forest, just finishing off a grizzly when I caught the scent of another vampire, on that I didn't recognize. No, not just one, there were 6 vampires. They didn't really need to send so many vampires after me, did they? I took off like a rocket, I couldn't afford to waste my family's efforts. I grabbed the bag of clothes and took off for the nearest populated city. The capitol wasn't too far away, there were about 2.4 million people in Utah, Salt Lake City was sure to be densly populated. But before I could register what had happened, I was pinned to the ground by a big vampire.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"No, Derrik, she's okay. Her scent is all over this animal, so she must not drink human blood." A woman said.

"She was headed for a city! How can you say that?!" He yelled back.

"Are you guys with the Volturi?" I asked.

"Hell no!" He said. I sighed with relief.

"But we did catch the scent of the Volturi around Tennessee. We went to see what had happened. They were just punishing a coven who rished exposure, so we left."

"Did you see what happened to the coven?"

"Duh. They were killed and burned." I could feel the tears welling up again, they spilled over. I laid my face in the ground. The big guy got off of me, but I didn't move. Finally, a woman picked me up and wiped the dirt off my face, but she gasped when she saw the tears.

"It's all my fault." I said in a weak, raspy voice. "They died because of me." The tears only came out harder.

"But she's a vampire, how can she cry, it's impossible." The woman said quietly and quickly.

"Maybe she's gifted." I looked at the man who spoke.

"Max never came up with an explination as to why I had human qualities. John, what do you think?" I looked at the wide eyed an.

"H-how did you know my name?!"

"My gift is to read minds, but i's much more than that."

"Amazing. "

"So they were killed?"

"Yup, we saw the man and woman get burned." The Derrik said. I knew this coven now. It started with John, he had changed all of them becaus ehe felt like if they died their lives would have been a waste, he wanted to save them.

"What were they to you, tell us what happened." Beth cooed. She was honestly concerned for me, strange vampires weren't usually this nice._** Were they your coven?**_

"Yes." I answered her unspoken question. _**Why weren't you with them, you were going the complete opposite way that they were.**_ "They got killed for my crime. I saved some humans ad almost exposed vampires. They told me to run away. They took my rightful punishment."

"Then we should kill you." Derrik suggested.

"No! Stop this! Her coven took the unishment to save her, so why should we do the exact opposite of their dying wish?!" A girl yelled. Her name was Hilary, she was Derrik's mate.

"It's alright." I said.

"No it's not!" She felt motherly to me, she wanted to protect me. "We should bring her with us, let her join the family. She doesn't drink from humans, so she would be safe to live in a populated area, give her a chance. Please, John, Beth."

"It's alright with me." Beth said sweetly. She was thriled with the idea of having a little girl. Although she felt motherly, Hilary had a stronger urge to be my mother.

"Then, what do you think?" John looked at me.

"I don't know."

"Then it's decided." Hilary took me from Beth and held me like I truely was her daughter. "We were going to spend some time up in Canada."

"I say we just leave her." Derrik voiced.

"You don't like me because I look like your human little sister that died, right. I don't want your love, because I don't need it. You don't have to bother hating me because I really don't care about you." I said this without raising my voice once. It was always calm.

"Whatever."

"Apologize, both of you." Hilary scolded me and Derrik.

"I have nothing to apologize for." He claimed. "We don't even know her name."

"Oh yeah, what is your name, sweetie?" Hilary seemed proud, like I had already called her mommy.

"Melody, I'm Melody Swan."

"Melody, that's such a beautiful name! Don't you think so Beth?"

"I do, it's very unique."

"And yes, apologize for your rudeness. She's not your sister, so get over it!"

"How can you side with that little parasite?!"

"How dare you call her that! That's going over the limit, she just lost her coven, the people who loved her and took care of her, they saved her! Don't talk about her like that because she didn't do anything to you!" Hilary snapped. Derrik was stunned, completely frozen, as well as the rest of his family.

"Do you really care about her that much?" Derrik asked her softly, trying to calm her down.

"She wants to be my mother." I said.

"Why?"

"I can't have kids, no matter what. I'm a vampire, so it's impossible. The only option I have for kids is to adopt. Although, she'll legally be Beth's daughter, I want to at least feel like I have a kid."

"She'd never cooperate with you wish, Hil."

"It's too easy to call someone Mama." I said. "I could do it anytime I wanted to."

"But still, unless the emotion is there, then there's really no point in her wish, now is there?"

"I just wanted one chance." Hilary sighed sadly. At that moment, a weird sensation pulled in my heart. I felt guilty that I had done this to her, that I had made her sad. I didn't want her to be sad. I did fell, even for a moment, like her daughter. I snuggled my head into her neck. She looked at me and smiled warmly. She hugged me. "Thank you."

"I still think-"

"I'm not staying to replace your sister, I'm staying because Hilary wants me to. I'll stay as long as she wants me around."

"I-"

"I know you don't like me, but you better get used to me because if Hilary's my Mama then that makes you my Papa." I said. He was wide eyed for a minute, then he warmed into a smile.

So, I don't have to show you any sibling love. I don't want to either, but if I am your father, then I guess that's alright."

Alrighty then. It's over, and Melody's past is explained. So, now you know what's what. The next chapter is in present time. Melody will conclude the story of her past, they shall be stunned and I will be taking advice from, , a very valuable reader. =)


	14. Chapter 13

Okay then, IT'S CHAPTER 13!! I bet you readers are happy that you get all these chapters to read at once, huh? Anywho, be good and read all of this because I wasted my time writing this so you must enjoy it! =)

"And that's pretty much how my past was. One trouble after another finally led to something good." I smiled softly.

"So, you let them die for you?" Bella asked in a quiet voice.

"I didn't want them too, I've beaten myself up over it hundreds of times."

"I thought I understood the relationship between you, Hilary and Derrik, but I guess I was wrong. I thought that you were all one big family, your entire coven, but you 3 make up a family within the family."

"Now you know as much as we do." Tiffany said. _**You didn't tell them that you tried to go after your coven?**_ Edwards voice made it's way into my head. I answered him quickly._** I haven't even told my family that. It's just too private. The Volturi had gotten to them, and Glen sent me away. A gaurd killed him in front of me. I panicked and ran. But ther are many more secrets left. **_He tried not to think anymore, trying to give me some space._** Thanks. **_He just smiled at me.

"Alright, Bella and Melody, you guys need to eat then Bella needs to sleep. We worked hard to make your favorites." Beth said, she looked at me.

"Yay, pasta!" I ran into the kitchen. I waited for Bella to come in and when she started to eat, I shoveled a spoonful of pasta into my mouth. "Ehh!!" I spit out the food. "What did you make this with, dirt?!" I complained. Beth was stunned.

"I made it the way I always make it."

"I don't think there's anything wrong with it." Bella said. "It tastes just fine to me."

"It taste like dirt!" I pushed the dish away and jumped into Hilary's arms. I didn't want to be near anything so disgusting. Bella ate mine.

"Tastes fine. Just like food."

"Melody, what's wrong?" Hilary soothed me.

"I don't know. I normally love Beth's cooking. She always makes good food." I was gonna cry if I couldn't eat. But I didn't feel hungry.

"Maybe the Cullen did something to it." Hilary muttered.

"I would never!" Esme was hurt. _**I did no such thing, please.**_

"No, Esme didn't do anything like that. I'm sure she didn't. It was like, for a moment, I was completely a vampire. Like, you guys think that human food tastes like dirt, maybe I lost the human qualities I had. Also, when I eat something yucky, my eyes water up, but this time they were completely dry. I can't cry anymore." HOLY SHIT!!! Cool, I am smart. =)

"This is very interesting." Carlisle was thinking so fast I couldn't comprehend anything. "What do you think?" He looked at me.

"Too fast." I mumbled.

"I apologize." He thought through it again, slower this time._** Could it be that you have lost your gift to be human? Has something so drastic in your life happened that you have lost all the human potential you once had?**_

"I don't know. I don't even understand why I had those human qualities in the first place." I pouted. I didn't like not knowing things, because I knew everything. I knew what people liked, what they wanted, their goals, their dreams and every aspect of their lives, I didn't like being out of the loop. It was too frustrating.

"We'll have to go over this soon. Carlisle, John and I will study why this has happened." Edward suggested.

"That's the only thing we can do right now." John said, he looked me in the eyes. "Are you alright with this?"

"I want to know what happened as much as you do." I was panicking now. I had no idea what was going on and no one had any ideas, I don't know what I should do. "A little help Jasper. I need stress relief, and I need it like a drunk needs his Vodka."

"I know. But I can't do anything to help you. My powers aren't working on you right now." What'll I do now. I looked at Edward for an answer. He looked confused. _**I can't read your mind. I don't know what you're thinking.**_

"No!" Alice screamed. We all looked at her. "Melody's future, it just disappeared. What's going on." She was even more panicked than I was, but Jasper could calm her down.

"This is strange. Maybe through losing her powers, no one will be able to use their powers on her." John assumed. _**Can you still read my mind?**_

"I can." I was truely scared now, this has never in all my 7 years as a vampire happened to me.

"This is very strange." He was going over what had led to this change.

"Melody, we'll start experimenting tomarrow after school. You'll go as normal. Call us if the lure of human blood is too much for you to handle." Edward said. "It's normal for us because we've been around humans for so long, but since it was your human qualities that kept you from going crazy on a hunt it might be a new thing for you, like the pull a freshly made newborn may feel." I gulped. I didn't want to endanger Cody or any of my other classmates. Well, maybe Britney and her clique but not really anyone else.

"Alright, will it be here or at the Cullen's place?" I asked.

"At my house." Edward answered.

"Okay then, I think Bella should get home and go to sleep, she's already nodding off." I noticed.

"Right. Come Bella, love." Edward picked her up and took her home, his family left too.

"I wonder what this is all about. It's just so weird." Hilary was scared for me. "It'll be alright dear. Don't owrry. They'll fix you."

"I'm broken?" She laughed at my confusion.

"No sweetie. Just a little scratched."

"I hope you're right. I hope he won't be in danger because of me." I said softly.

"He being cody?"

"M-maybe." I didn't want anyone to know what I was feeling right now. For some reason or another, I was feeling anxious about going to school. I didn't want to know what I would do if I lost control of myself, to know what Cristyna would think about me. I didn't want Cody to be in danger because of me. His scent was already too mouthwatering to resist, but I had. What would happen if Edward was right, if I was like a freshly made newborn. Would I kill him, I shuddered at the thought of Cody's blood on my tongue, slipping down my throat. It made the venom in my mouth go out of control. I got a hold of myself and swollowed it, I wasn't going to let this little default in my system hurt what I had worked so hard for. There was no way I could let this bother me, I was determined, I won't kill him. I will keep this one alive.

Alrighty then, thanks for reading. Don't forget to review, because you know I live for those reviews. And if anyone has any suggestions or advice that they think would make the story better, I'm all ears . . . or is that eyes, since it's reading. Anywho, the next chapter will be when Melody is at school. Exect some fun. And yes, it will be longer . . . I think. =)


	15. Chapter 14

Alrighty, this chapter, as I promised, is Melody going back to school with her power default. I won't let any information leak right now, but this chapter is going to be a lot of fun for me to write, so read it because I will make it worth it. =)

"Alright, I'm off. I don't need a ride today Beth, I'm gonna run." I left the house and ran to school. And when I say run, I mean fast vampire running. Running was faster than driving, and it was already so late, I'd be tardy if I took the car. When I ogt there, I knew what Edward meant when he said the lure of human blood. I could smell everyone's different scents, how fast or slow their blood moved in their veins, but none of them were worth my attention. I walked to my classroom and took my seat. Cristyna came over to my chair and sat next to me.

"I asked Mrs. Grady yesterday if I could change my seat. I told her I was going to get you catched up with the class." She said. I laughed.

"Okay." The I smelled it, and the scent was more powerful than it had ever been. Smelling it made me feel like I was a blind person who was seeing for the very first time. I widened my eyes and whiped my gaze around, Cody was here. I found him sitting next to some of his guy friends, he was laughing at one of Britney's corney jokes. She thought she was some kind of Dane Cook. As if! (and he is really funny!) His eyes caught me, he stared back. I don't know what he was thinking, I couldn't even guess. His face lit up and he excused himself from Britney and walked over to me. She did not like that, ha ha ha stupid. _**What does he think he's doing going over to that skank Melody, he's mine!**_

"Hey Melody, how are you today? Do you feel fine?" He sat down in his seat, but turned the chair so that he was fully facing me, and killing me inside. I resisted the urge to break out into full vampire mode in front of the whole class and take his blood then and there. Again, I felt upset just thinking about what Cristyna would think about me.

"Peachy Keen. I have a question, are you with Britney, like are you guys an item?" I was honestly curious about how he felt.

"No. Why would you think that?" He looked kind of sad.

"I think Britney thinks that you guys are more than friends. Do you like her like that?"

"No, she's JUST a friend, nothing else." I felt relieved. I didn't like the idea of innocent Cody being with the devil Britney.

"Oh." I could feel the smile on my face. He blushed, I'd give anything to know the reason behind this reaction. But the scent from this was driving me crazy, I had to lean away from him.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, I wanted to know, but he blushed even harder.

"N-nothing really." He looked at Britney, she was furious. _**No way! He's blushing so hard I can see it from here! How dare she try and make a move on my man!**_ Her man? Was she really only 10 years old. But nowadays, kids are way educated, like minature adults.

"I think someone's gonna blow a gasket." Cristyna knew exactly who I was talking about. _**I think Cody's perfect for Melody, they're cute together. Besides, I'd do anything to tick off Britney. But I wonder how far she'll go to keep Mel away from him.**_

"Who?" Cody was dense.

"Your girlfriend." I smirked. He got mad, but he didn't say anthing else, he just got up and walked over to her again. He sat down, I could hear what they were saying.

"Do you like that Melody? You could do so much better." _**Which would so obviously be me. I mean, we've know each other for a long time, I know everything about him.**_ Her thoughts truely pissed me off.

"I wouldn't like someone like her." Who the hell is he?! Someone like me?! What the hell is that supposed to mean?! I was silently fuming when I realized that the substitute teacher called the class to order. He'd pay for that, he truely would. I'll make him fall for me, and make him realize that I'm way too good for him. But his words hurt me, I didn't like him thinking that way. I stared at the back of his head the whole literary class. Then math class began. The teacher told us to pass the papers back. Cody turned to me with the papers, he knew I was mad at him. I took the papers from him and passed them back to Henry with a sweet smile. He gulped and blushed when his hand touched mine. I turned back with a mad expression when I saw that Cody was still looking at me. He was mad too, his cheeks were red. Was this how jealousy looked? It was cute on him. It made him look like a little chuwawa trying to snap at a St. Bernard. He turned around.

"Alright students, do this work silently to yourself for a little while." Cody was writing something unrelated to math. I listened to the stroked of his pencil and when he was done, I knew what he wrote. **Brit, what's up for this weekend?** The note was passed to her when the teacher had his back turned. God! He makes plans with her?!

"Don't think I'm an amature. Give me that note Britney." The teacher busted them. "Since this can't wait until the end of class, why not let everyone know what you two talk about." He read it to himself. "It seems like these two are going on a date this weekend, to the new movie theater in Seattle." The class got rowdy. "Enough." Everyone quieted down.

"It's not a date. She hangs out with my sister. They go together all the time." Cody said stubbornly. Was that true, was he not going on a date with her?

"Alright, that's enough. The two of you can talk after class, let's get back to our lesson." He turned back to the blackboard to fininsh writing the assignment down.

I saw Cody throw me a concerned glance before he wrote down the assignment on his paper. Did he want to make me jealous or something? Was he trying to do the same thing to me that I was trying to do to him?

We finished up with math class and our history lesson. And then it was time for lunch. Cristyna and I took the table we always sit at, she quickly dug into her food. I remembered my default and mentally kicked myself for getting a lunch. She looked at me worridly. "Aren't you going to eat? You always eat all your food. Are you thinking of going on a diet because you so don't need it. I swear if that Britney called you fat I'll-"

"Take a breath. No, she didn't and no I'm not going on a diet. But I remembered that my Mom said that my Dad was kicking off work early so our family is going to Port Angeles for lunch and then we're gonna do some shopping and then we'll be out for dinner too. So I want to save my appetite."

"Oh, I'll take your food, I have no worry about getting fat. I have 3 brothers and we're always outside and exercising." I handed her my lunch tray.

"Sorry. You know that you don't have to eat it, right?"

"I've been getting more and more hungry, so I don't mind. Actually I think that a school lunch isn't enough for me." I laughed. _**Crap, I'm gonna sound like a pig, why did I have to say something so stupid. Even though I always exercise, I sound like I'm some really fat person who always has to eat. **_

"It's nothing to get embaressed over, I think it's a sign that you're really healthy." I said warmly. No way did she sound like a fat person, so if I thought she was eating fine then she had to think so too.

"Thanks." She finished her food so I handed her mine. "So I have a question for you."

"Speak your mind." I encouraged her.

"You like Cody right? I mean more than just a friend?" Damn.

"No way, why would I like him like that? He's just another guy friend." I lied. Truely, I didn't know how I felt. I thought that I was just intrigued by him because I couldn't read his mind but something inside me told me that it was obviously something more than that.

"Liar." She seemed to know me too well. I looked over at the table he was sitting at and at the moment I looked at him, his eyes flashed to mine. I looked away quickly, but I knew that he knew I was looking.

"I just don't knw how I feel anymore." I sighed sadly.

"It'll be alright, some flies escape the spider web." I knew what she meant, I didn't even have to read her mind.

"I don't think Britney has anything to do with this."

"You do." She said as she choked down the crust from the pizza. "I think you hurt him. He said that he didn't like her but you kept calling her his girlfriend."

"You think? I didn't really mean anything by it."

"Sometimes guys can get even more emotional than girls." I laughed at this.

"That's funny." I said.

"Not really, more true than funny. My brothers are like a bunch of emotional teenage girls." This made me laugh harder. She grinned. "Glad you're feeling better, you looked kinda down."

"I was. Thanks for noticing."

"I'm your best friend, I should notice these things." The thought made me warm, but a little guilty. Warm - because she welcomed me with open arms into her life. Guilty - because she didn't know the whole truth about me.

"Yes, you are."

"Besides, you're miss all knowing, I should learn to pay as much attention to things like you do." I giggled.

"I'm flattered."

"And try not to worry about him too much." Cody, were we still talking about him? "Something tells me that you're still caught in his spotlight."

"You think?"

"It's just a feeling I get sometimes. I think he likes you too." I smiled at my best friend.

"Alright, lunch is over! Line up with your classes!" The lunch monetor yelled. We threw away our garbage and lined up. Cody was standing right behind me.

"Melody, can we talk?" I looked behind me, it was Henry.

"Sure, no problem." I looked at Cristyna.

"It's like _**him.**_" _**Henry likes Melody.**_ I sucked in a breath of air, no way. I hadn't bothered to register his thoughts at all the three days I've been in school. I followed Henry to the back of the line, we walked slower than everyone else. _**Cody sure is jealous of Henry. I don't think that he likes Henry getting close to Melody like that.**_ Her thoughts pleased me this time.

"Melody, I don't think you've noticed yet, so I just wanted to tell you something." He was hesitating, not sure how to say such akaward words. _**Why can't I just spit it out! I've practiced these words over and over in my mind so many times over the past few days.**_

"You like me? More than friends, right?" I saved him the trouble. He was surprised at first, but he quickly got over it and was embaressed. "I don't want to be mean or anything, but I don't feel the same way for you at all." It sounded mean.

He sighed. "I know that, I just wanted to say so." _**I guess I should have figured that she wouldn't like a guy like me.**_

"It's not like I don't like who you are, because your personality and sincerity is golden, and I wouldn't mind dating you at all." He was stunned. I wasn't lying at all, I did like his kind of guy, but there was something else that had my mind 24/7. I heard someone suck in air angrily. I looked forward and saw Cody watching us, he was mad. I kept looking at him and never left his eyes. "It's just that I have confused feelings about someone. I really don't know if I like him or if I just . . . just, oh I don't know."

"It's alright. Just knowing that I could have had a chance with you is more than enough, well, it's much more than I expected." He was happy now. I still hadn't looked away from Cody, though.

"I'm gonna catch up with Cristyna now." I jogged up to my place next to her.

"What happened!? Tell me everything!"

"Wait until we're outside."

"I'll be waiting." She was hyper now, really happy.

"Melody, it's our turn to talk." I heard Cody say. He yanked my hand. God, this was the longest walk to the school yard we had ever taken. But I was very willing to talk to him, to find out what he was really thinking in that cute blonde head of his.

"Alright." We walked back to the end of the line again.

"He told him that he liked you, didn't he?"

"Y-yeah. How did you know?" Was he eavesdropping, did he actually care about me?

"Britney was listening to you guys, she's gonna start making fun of you during recess." I sighed. He's a liar.

"She would. You know that you could have told me that with Cristyna, right?"

"No, I have to talk to you." We walked outside. Britney came up to us and grabbed him by the arm.

"Come on Cody, we're gonna play house now." She tried to pull him away to her little clique.

"No, I want to talk to her." He yanked his arm away from her. He took me away from her, and when we were alone he stopped. _**Why her!? It's always Melody, what about me!?**_

"So, you blew your girlfriend off for me? So do I win?" He got mad. Oops. "Wait, she's not your girlfriend." I didn't want him to be mad at me anymore.

"No, she's not, so stop saying she is!"

"Sorry." I said sincerily. He got sad suddenly.

"No, no, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been mean like that."

"So, are you going to confess to me too?" I was used to his scent now, but he blushed so much that it felt like I had smashed into a brick wall.

"I-I-I, um." He was hesitating now.

I took a risk and got up in his face. "You okay?" His scent was delicious, and the venom was hard to deal with because it was out of control. I was way too close to him, but I didn't move away.

"Melody, I do." Wha-?

"You do . . . like me?" He nodded stiffly.

"I do, not Brit, you." He looked me directly in the eyes. I was so not registering this. "So don't say that you would date Henry, because he's not good enough for you, you're way too much."

"You . . ."

"Breath." He ordered.

"Sorry, I - I."

"You don't like me?" He was sad again.

"No, I just . . ."

"Say yes or no, that's all." He was getting anxious.

"Yes. No, I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I do know that I like you . . . I think, but I don't know about other things."

"And when you told Henry that you were confused about someone else,"

"I was talking about you." I was embaressed. I hate mortals, they are so confusing. "But I need to talk to my family before anything, because if I truely did like you then I'd tell you about us."

"It's alright, I understand." He took my hands in his. "Let me know the results, okay." And he completely stunned me when he kissed me on my cheek.

"O-okay." I just gaped after him like and idiot when he returned to Britney, she was furious.

"OH MY GOD!!" Christyna came up to me. "I saw that, everyone did!"

"I-I wha?"

She giggled at my speech impairment. "Love struck?"

"Love- . . .No!" I straightened out again. I gulped.

"You're totally in love."

"This isn't your business." I walked away. She wrapped her arms around my neck from behind.

"Yes it is, as your best friend you must consult this kind of thing with me."

"Really, is that how it works?"

"Yep." She perkily let go of me and moved to my side. "So, you do like him, right?"

"Yeah, I think."

"It's not I think, it's either yes or no."

"I don't know, it's so confusing." Human emotions were too hard for me to deal with. There was pity, happiness, sadness, love, hate, fear, and confusion and all they did was give you a headache. There was really no significace to them, but I suppose that these emotions are ones that I haven't lost since I became a vampire, because I love my family and I hate that there's a possibility that their lives could be threatened. I'm confused about Cody and I'm happy I have Cristyna. I pity Britney because she doesn't plan to give up on someone who loved me and I'm sad that I've screwed up everyone's lives. Not to mention I have the growing fear that all that we know may come to an end. So no matter if I'm human or not, these emotions are surely here to stay.

"Well, we'll sort out your feelings together, and we'll find out how you really feel." She winked. "I think that you'll like the results. Just another feeling." Just another feeling, huh? I wonder if she were a vampire, what would her power be, because it seems like she would have one. No, she won't become vampire.

"Whatever."

Okey dokey then, this chapter is over. Almost everything is out in the open, now all we need to wait for is for Melody to confess everything, what she is, how she feels. How shall they take this . . . I wonder *evil grin*. Anywho, then next chapter will start with Melody at home that night with her family. Thankies for reading! =)


	16. Chapter 15

Okay people, this is continued from last chapter, the same school day. School is over and the kids are packing what they need to bring home into their backpacks. =)

"Cristyna, do you want to come over my house today?" I said after the final class of the day had ended. "I'm sure my mother would like to meet yours."

"Okay. I'll ask her." We put on our backpacks and went to the pickup area. Shefound her mom and we went over to her. "Mama, can I go to Melody's house to play?" Her mother looked at me. _**Oh My! What a beautiful little girl. Surely her parents must be out of this world. No, think not like that. You are a faithful wife.**_ I liked her, she kept her priorities in the know.

"Sure thing dear, let's find her mother." I smiled brightly.

"Thank you." I said, stunning her. Her name was Murial Hopkins. She was skinny and real business looking, you know, suit and sunglasses. She's 34 years old and she is a real estate agent.

"Melody, who is this?" I heard Beth chime in. I turned my stunning smile to her, she wasn't phased.

"This is my friend Cristyna, and her mom."

"Hello, my name is Bethany Haul, you may call me Beth." She extended her arm.

_**You deal with beautiful people all the time, don't let her knock your socks off.**_ She reflected Beth's stunning smile. It wasn't shiny, like vampires, but it was glowing and it made her look beautiful in a very human way. "My name is Murial Hopkins." They shook hands. _**She's cold. Well, Steve said that some people had very cold temperatures. **_

_**The temperature! I forgot!**_ Beth panicked, and looked at me. I smiled, she exhaled in relief. "You may follow my car, if you'd like."

"Alright. Which one is is?"

"The silver lambergini." I answered. "It's able to get up to 220 mph and the tank is big, and it doesn't waste gas like some cars, it's a real gas sipper."

"I . . . see."

"Her brother's have taught her everything about cars, the drill her on them all the time." Beth laughed lovingly. _**Goof. **_I smiled. Murial laughed along with her.

"I know the feeling. I have only my one little girl, and 3 boys."

"Wait, didn't you say that you had to go to lunch with your family this afternoon?"

"Did I?" I tried to sound dumb.

"I can come over tomarrow, if you want."

"No, we can save lunch until tomarrow, me and you have to talk about the recess thing and sort it out." I reminded her.

"Oh yeah, then you better eat when you get inside."

"Sure thing Mom." I rolled my eyes, she giggled.

We pulled into the driveway, Cristyna and her mom gawked a while before they came inside, then they gawked at the inside. I'm glad they were distracted, because Cristyna forgot about me eating. I brought her up to my room, even though I knew that Beth would know.

"Alright, what am I gonna do?" I snapped her out of her daze and she was in full-on-best-friend mode.

"I love your room, it's so cool." She said. "So, you said that you needed to talk to your family about something first, right? So talk to them tonight and figure it out, so that you can give him an answer tomarrow, or Britney will suck him back into her clique and you won't have any chance with him."

"Yeah, you're right." I sighed. How did she know e so well without knowing me so well.

"Case closed, right?"

"Yeah. So, what do you want to do now."

"You want to do homework." Beth said from the doorway. She was taking Murial to John's home office, because it had the best view in the entire house.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." I rolled my eyes. It never took me long to do homework, mainly because all of this stuff was wicked easy and I had all night to do homework. Well, we started the math homework, which would have usually taken me only a minute to finish, but Cristyna still thought that I was way behind so I didn't know it. So she helped me, which was kind of irritating. It's not like I don't appreciate her feelings behind the gesture, but "learning" this stuff from a kid who I was older and wiser than was kind of humiliating. Eventually she gave up helping me because I had gotten ahead of her on the work.

Homework, check. Attempted eating, check. Spit it up . . . check. Cristyna had a fun time when my siblings came home and we all played in the yard. Then the sun started to set. So she went home and I went inside to face the music.

"Thanks for coming to your session." Edward said grimly. "Why did you use her as an escuse to get out of it?" The whole Cullen family was here and waiting for my answer.

"I'm sorry." I said softly. Truthfully, because of the whole thing with Cody, I had forgotten all about the whole losing my powers deal. "But so much is happening, I needed to at least grasp onto something normal."

"That was no escuse. This is happening to you, take the responsibility that comes with it." John sided with Edward. "I am very disappointed in you, I figured that you'd understand the situation more clearly, but I guess I overestimated you."

"I didn't ask for this!" I snapped. "I didn't even want these stupid powers in the first place! I didn't want to even become a vampire!" I whipped around my hands in frustration. "I have to deal with losing something that's been a part of me for 7 years and on top of that I have that Bitch Britney on my back because her crush likes me and Cristyna dubbing me as her best friend! I have to deal with all of this all on my own with no one to sympathize for me because no one has ever been in my situation! Then everyone's thinking about all these stupid problems and I think I'm going to explode because I can't control the flow and I can't keep people's thoughts back, I can't block the unimportant ones and everything's going to ruins right in my grip and I can't put any of it back together!"

"Calm down before you do something you may regret." Jasper said.

"I can't! Nothing is going right and it's all putting so much on my plate! It's like people are just adding and adding and adding and adding and I can't take it anymore!" I screamed. I needed to scream, I needed to release some of my tension, and this was helping.

"She's in a dangerous state. She's handling the situation all wrong, this is not good. I've seen vampires in her situation before, and the end results are never likeable." He was still babbling, but I tuned him out. I did need to calm down, I was taking this out of control, and I was very dangerous when I was angry. I took 3 calming breaths, closed my eyes and tried to be constructive. I always trained my powers when I was mad with my old family. I focused on tuning out a crying teenager. Her name was Jessica and she was thinking about some stupid blonde boy. Bolnde boy . . . Cody. I was instantly calm, and I smiled as I recalled the scene at recess. He didnt hate me, and he didn't feel romanically for Britney. He wanted me to stay with him, he really wanted me. No, he wanted Melody, not me. He didn't want a vampire, I'm sure he wouldn't. But I was calm, because I was thinking about him. I was probably grinning like a fool, because everyone immedietly shut up, thank god.

I opened my eyes and stared at their expressions, which ranged from utter shock (Jasper) to smug (Alice, Rosalie and Hilary) and warm happiness (Beth and Esme). "What do you want?" I frowned.

"No, you looked so happy, please smile again." Beth pleaded.

"I'm fine now, if that's what you're worried about." I said.

"How?" Jasper wanted to know, speaking in only a whisper.

"How did I calm myself?" I asked. He nodded without thinking. That surprised me, because I expected him to be running through all the possibilities of what could make me so calm.

"I was thinking about someone." I answered.

"Please tell me it wasn't a boy." Derrik pleaded. I shrank from his gaze. "Oh no!" He started to whine.

"Who? Who? Who? Who?" Alice was up in my face, Rosalie and Hilary right at her heels. "Oh! That Cody boy." I only noddeed as they sqeaked happily.

"Tell us the juicy gossip." Hilary said. She took me in her arms and brought me to the couch.

"I cannot be here for this." Derrik left out the back door, with Jasper and Emmet right behind him. "Let's have a challenge."

"I'm in, one on one on one." Emmet cheered. "Every man for himself." I couldn't hear their thoughts, were they staying quiet until I couldn't hear them anymore?

"Alright, talk." Rosalie ordered. I started grinning foolishly again as I told them about the scene, starting from the beginning of the day in class when I pissed him off by saying that Britney was his girlfriend. I went all through the story and made sure to fill them in about everyone's thoughts. I finally stopped at the part when he went back to the pissed Britney.

"W. O. W." Rosalie spelled the word, she's a dork. I giggled.

"Aww! A happy ending!" Alice cheered.

"I know, but what did you mean when you said you needed to talk to your family about something?" Hilary asked. I thought back and remembered.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to talk about something. I want to tell him about, well us. About what we are." No one said anything for a litte bit. I couldn't hear their thoughts, what was wrong, their minds should be racing!

"Um, well?" Beth asked nervously. I raised my eyebrow.

"Well, what?" I waited for her to think the question. She looked at me expectantly, and I looked at her confused.

"Are you gonna think or do I have to guess?" I asked.

Surprise flashed in her eyes, did that sound mean? "I am thinking." She whispered.

"Think again." I said, growing frantic. I didn't hear anything. I couldn't speak, I couldn't find my voice. All I could do was whisper. "Oh no."

"Oh no? Oh no, what?" Tiffany asked.

"I don't know what she said." I answered, still whispering. I wanted to cry, I really did. Had I lost my mind reading gift as well?

"She was thinking." Edward said, wide eyes. I stood up, still staring at Beth.

"Experiment now!" Hilary hissed to the men. They flinched away from her mother's voice. Her voice was backed up with all the pain, worry and protectivness of a mother who wanted to know what the hell was going on with her child. "Find out what is causing this and fix it!"

"What if it can't be fixed?" I whispered.

"Don't worry, we all love you the same with or without your gift. You don't have to worry." Her assurance eased only a little of my stress, how could I live without knowing what people were thinking? It was completely impossible for me, for someone, anyone who always wanted to know the truths behind every door.

"Okay." I wanted to cry even harded now, but I couldn't. I had lost that possibility yesterday. Why was this happening to me, why me?

"Alright, come on." Edward bundled me up into his arms. "We're going now. Carlisle, John." They followed him, taking off like they had been shot from a cannon. In no time, we were at his house. He brought me upstairs to what had been Carlisle's home office. It was completely transformed into a hospital room. Edward stood in the middle of the room, hands still tight around me, like he didn't want to set me down.

"She needs to be set on the table." John said. I noticed the metal table in the middle of the room, that was gonna kill my back in the morning, tee hee, just kidding.

Edward frowned. "I can read your thoughts again, and now is not a good time to joke." He scolded me.

"Set her down Edward." Carlisle ordered, putting on some rubber gloves. Really, what was I, a human?

"Alright." Edward said and put me down. I sat there with my feet dangling over the edge, feeling like I had been abandoned. Things are just so messed up lately. My gifts had abandoned me, was God giving up on me because I was an immortal? Oh well, I guess that I just have to get this over with and figure out the problem.

I took a deep breath and exhaled, looking at Carlisle and John. "Alright, let's start the tests."

Alrighty then, another chapter done. You're welcome for all the fun drama, by the way. Ok, so like, does anyone know what this paragraph thingy is called, because I want to know. Like, anywho, yes, Melody is so not out of order for long. She'll make a come back somehow, but not alone. (waggle eyebrows suggestivly.) =)


	17. Chapter 16

"Anything?" I asked when the tests were done. I was in the living room sitting on Edward's lap.

"Not yet." Carlisle admitted. "This has never happened before. Vampires dont lose their gifts so suddenly. Are you sure nothing happened to you recently that could have triggered this?"

"Nothing." I assured him.

"It could be because of all this stress she has to deal with. She has many obligations in the human society. A best friend and a boyfriend who are both human can put a lot of stress on one little girl." Edward suggested, giving me a tight squeeze. "Then again, it could be her age that's the problem. She was 10 years old when she was changed and she was gifted twice. Things could have just come to a meltdown."

"Well, that's the best guess we have right now." John said, writing on a clipboard. "We'll just have to see how this all plays out."

"Yes." Edward stood up and carried me to the door. "I'll bring her back home. I'm sure she wants to be with her mother." He took off runnig and then we were home. He walked through the door and went straight to Hilary. She stood up from the couch. He held me out to her, and she took me gladly.

"What's the 411?" Tiffany asked

"We don't know anything yet. The only ideas we have are mere guesses. We can't be sure of anything at this stage of the process." Edward explained.

"That's not very juicy." Tiffany complained.

"She just lost her gifts, and this has never happened before, to like, any vampire. You can slow down with your gossip obsession when it comes to my little girl!" Hilary snapped.

"Sorry." Tiffany mumbled before slinking up the stairs.

"I get that you're worried about your kid, but you don't have to bite my wife's head off!" Skylar snapped back. "We're all worried about her, you're not alone. But you might be in the end if you keep getting on everybody's nerves!" He raced up after Tif.

Hilary put me on the couch. "We I apologize for being such a nusience!" She dashed out the back door, and Derrik followed her without saying a word.

"Things are so messed up lately." I whispered.

"Don't worry. We're all just tense with the situation." Beth rubbed my back soothingly.

"I'm going to see Bella." Edward informed us before escaping out the front door.

"When will this nightmare be over." I groaned. I was bored with it already. What was with the sudden change anyway? I didn't even get a warning or anything like that.

"Maybe you should go hunt, just in case." Esme suggested.

"We'll go with you." John said.

"No, I think I just need to be alone for now." I stood up and shot out the back door. I avoided taking the same path that Hilary had taken. I don't want to cross paths with anyone farmiliar. I stopped when I was only a couple miles from the Canada boarder. No way do I want to go into another country. My problems would only follow me there. But there was a full forest around here so I started to hunt.

I became full after 4 grizzlies and 3 mountain lions. I started on my way back home when I crossed the scent of a couple vampires. There were 3 of them, and they were headed towards Forks. I quickly followed them, like a chaperone, making sure they stayed out of trouble in my town. Then I met up with them. They knew I was chasing them, and they were ready. I stopped in the pasture where they were crouching, ready to pounce.

"What does a kid want with us?" A woman sneered. The man chuckled in anticipation, ready to take me out.

"Just wait." The young boy ordered, coming out of his crouch and walking to me. He looked like he might have been changed when he was 15 or 16. He stopped about 5 yarsd away from me. "What do you want?" He asked calmly. His coven edged nervously at his side, wanting to take me out.

"I'm just making sure you behave. I live in this town. I just moved here and I would like to stay." His muscles relaxed and his friends pouted, knoing that I wasn't going to fight.

"Don't worry. We were just going to get some take out." He joked. The man chuckled again, this time humerously, and the woman laughed anoyingly.

"I'd rather you didn't." I said stoicly. He pursed his lips.

"Why not?"

"There are important huans to me, so I'd rather you not take the risk in finding one of them." I was were close to the place where Cody lived. He should be sleeping now, but it still made me nervous. And Cristyna only lived maybe a 3 minute run from here.

"I suppose then, we could just get something in Oregon." He said.

"Thank you, I would prefer that."

"We could," The woman intervened. "But we won't." I growled. "Do something." She was just looking for a fight. I hate tactless people.

"Please clam her down." I turned to the young boy with pleading eyes. I wasn't looking for a fight from them, and he seemed to realize that.

"That's enough, Karina." He said sternly. She calmed down.

"Please avoid this place." I begged. I didn't want to have to deal with this along with everything else that was going on.

"Do not worry. I will make sure to stay true to what I have told you. Karina, Jose, we're going now." I sighed in relief.

"Thank you." I smiled. He smiled warmly back.

"No problem." They left, making a circle around the state. I made my way back home. When I got in, I told them about the vampires I ran into. They sighed with relief at the end, knowing that our cover was still safe.

"Do you think they will truely honor their promise to you?" Hialry asked.

"I believe so."

"You trust people too easily." Tiffany scolded. I started to grow worried. I tried to see the best in strangers, and I wanted to believe that these stray's will honor my request. The boy, he was very kind to me, and he promised. His eyesseemed trusting, then again. There were a lot of vampires who could act. I panicked, and ran from the house to look for these three, to make sure they get out of my state before they hunt. I told my family that I wanted to do this alone, that I wouldn't let my past repeat. I didn't want to lose another family because of my stupid mistakes.

I had run around for maybe 10 minutes when I found them. I squealed when I smelled freshly drawn human blood. Bella's house was near here. I started imagining the worst-case-sinerio. I saw Bella's horror-struck face, streaked with blood. I pushed the thought away, and filled with relief when I realized it wasn't Bella's. Then I got tense when I recognized the scent of the blood. I could feel the rippinf of the threatening growl that corsed therough my chest and out of my mouth.

"Cristyna!" They raised their blood stained faces and looked up at me startled. I had stopped just 10 yards from where the remains of my best friend layed. They had done a job on her. One had tore at her throat, one at her rib, and one had made sure to break the bones in her legs. This was a nightmare, how could something like this actually be happening. Then I realized, I had been hidden in my bubble of safety since I met the Hauls. I hadn't faced the truth in so long. The truth, that everything you know and love could come crumbling down at any time.

Okay, I know what you're gonna say. You're gonna kill me for killing off Cristyna, right? Too bad! And just you wait, things are gonna get interesting. Be satisfied that Cristyna will be coming back with a vengence. Oops, I've said too much already. Okay, bye bye for now. =)


	18. Chapter 17

Alrighty, here's more stuff to fill your tiny minds with. Be happy. =)

I couldn't help my initial reaction. I crouched, and didn't even have to think when I sprang at Karina and ripped at her throat. Her body fell limp when I released it, and I stopped only momentarily to spit out what I had bitten off, before I lunged again, this time at Jose. He was as easy to kill as the woman, and he too fell to the ground.

"You promised." I lashed out at the only remaining one. "Then you kill my best friend, of all people." My vision was clouding. It was't like when I used to cry, this did not impair my vision. Instead, it glowed a bright red and my senses became more acurate. I had gotten like this before, but only years ago with my old coven. I was overly pissed, and I'd make sure to avenge my newly fallen comrad. I coudn't do anything about the Volturi, but this coven I could kill no doubt.

"I didn't-"

"I don't want to hear it!" I screamed and tossed myself his way. But he was faster and stronger than the other two, so he moved out of the way.

"Listen!"

"No! I told you not to hunt in my state, and you clearly disobeyed me! Your face is streaked with her blood, her body is mangled! She doesn't even resemble my friend anymore! You turned her into hamburger meat, and I'm going to make you regret that!" I lunged again, this time taking some of his leather jacket with me. It made a distinct ripping sound, but I was thinking that a different ripping was in order here. I flung the material away from me like it would bite me, then turned my attention back to my target.

"Do you listen only with your words?" He asked calmly. Now was not the time for riddles.

"I'll kill you!" I screeched before I ran at him again. This time I ripped at his stomach, only leaving a scratch where his ribs should have held his left lung. It would have been a fatal blow if he were a human, but since he didn't need to breathe, it was nothing more than a small nuisance to him. I would make sure that he stayed calm no longer. I made another move, lunging straight for his throat as I had to his companions. Oh, I forgot about them, and thia thought made me stop. They would reform if I didn't do anything soon. I stopped my attempt to murder the bastard and I quickly ripped apart the bodies of the already fallen.

"No!" I heard him yell when I took out a book of matches. "Just stop!" He knew that my mind was clouded, so he ran to me. He would have stopped me too, if Derrik and Emmet hadn't grabbed him from behind. With him out of the way, I lit the fire and threw the remains in. I could hear Beth and Esme behind me, sobbing loudly. Tiff, Hilary and Rose were just sniffling, I knew they'd explode into tears soon enough. Alice looked absolutly merdreous, as I must have looked to the young man I hadn't killed yet. I ignored the horrid black smoke coming from the burning flesh, serves them right.

"Leave him to me." I warned Skylar. Skylar had liked Cristyna, like another little sister. But his feelings could never compare to mine. I felt like my heart had been torn in two, like I didn't want to live on. She hadn't even known what to expect, I should have told her. But if I had, she would have only had 2 choices if the Volturi found out. They were likely to have given Cristyna the same choices they gave Bella, eternal life or eternal sleep. Either way, she would have been locked away into darkness.

"I know." He said, his voice rough. Tiffany came to him and wrapped her arms around his waist so she could cry tearlessly into his chest.

"Why? I told you, I asked you, and you promised. So why?" I asked. He stared at me with sorrowful eyes.

"I didn't know." He said quietly.

"That's some damn excuse!" I barked. He flinched away.

"Karina had started the hunt." He admitted. "She hated the way I had taken your side. I hadn't been looking for a fight, and I could tell that neither were you."

"Well, you got one whether you like it or not." Jasper said simply, more like he were stating a fact than making a threat.

He carried on as if he were not interrupted. "When I saw that she was following the girl rather than the group, I tried to stop her. But Jose was just as angry with me as Karina was. He held my attenton while Karina hunted the girl."

"Her name is Cristyna!" I yelled.

"I pleaded for them to stop, but they didn't listen. Jose only left to join Karina to drink when Karina had already sunk her teeth into the girl."

"Then why you! Your face is stained with blood and-" Then I noticed, his eyes were not the same as his friends. They were like us. The blood, it wasn't Cristyna's.

"I didn't want them to, but they had already had the gir- Cristyna." He paused to take a deep breath. I noted that the scratch on his ribs had already healed. "I didn't want to be near her blood, because I'm sure you know how tempting human blood can be to those who don't drink it." I thought of Cody.

"I know exactly what you mean. I said softly. I could feel the smile on my lips. From our first meeting, I thought that I could trust him, and I was right. He was different, he was like me.

"I went on my own hunt instead, and waited for them to finish. Only, when I came back, they had taken a liking to the screams of Cristyna." He shivered. I liked to have thought that it was because he didn't like to see my best friend being killed. My heart dropped back down to my knees when the image of Cristyna, blood-stained body, in pieces came into my head. I winced as he continued. "I tried to get them to stop. But Karina had snapped so many ribs by then, I knew that Cristyna had already been dead." He finished and bowed his head. He would have fell onto his knees if Emmet and Derrik had not been holding him by his arms like marionette strings. They let go of him, letting him crumple onto the ground like he was the broken one. I walked up to him and knelt by his head. I stroked his hair after I settled his head onto my lap.

"It'll be okay now." I sobbed. "It's over." I didn't want to have to believe it, but I had to say the truth. Crystyna would be found when we make a frantic phone call about animal growls and female shrieks. I trusted him, I truely did. I don't know why, but I did. "Things are going to be weird for a while, but you won't be alone. I won't let you." I assured him. I wanted this all to end, I didn't want to have to face another day going through so much suffering.

"Come on, you two." Beth said, her voice cracked. She walked over to us and knelt at his side. "We have to get out of here."

"We have to tell the police." I gave Alice the excuse, since she was the most in control of all of us at the moment. They didn't bother with asking where she lived, and she didn't bother giving them an address. When she hung up, we left the scene, erasing all evidence that we had been there, including our little bonfire.

When we were at home, we retreated to our rooms until sunup would tell us that it was time for school. They would find out about Cristyna and I would play dumb until someone told me. I would act like it was haunting news. But normal humans would cry, wouldn't they?

The Cullens went home to grieve. Tiffany and Skylar went to their room, Derrik and Hilary to theirs and Beth and John to their own. As I promised, I didn't want the young boy to be alone.I brought him to my room and we settled comfortably on my bed. I still craddled his head in my lap and stroked his hair, he did not mind.

"What is you name?" I aksed.

"Dustin." He answered, his voice melancholy.

"And I am Melody." I said in the same tone.

"This is not the most perfect time to make frie-" He stopped. "Sorry." He said instead.

"Friends. You don't have to apologize. I killed the ones who killed her, so I'm okay."

"You won't be here for 6 hours, will you?" He asked.

"I have school. School has been in for a month and so far I've only gone in for 3 days."

He chuckled softly. "You aren't very dedicated, are you?" He asked.

I smiled at his joke. "Will you leave me?" I asked.

"Probably." He said. I didn't want him to say that. "I'm not the type to stay in one place."

"Don't go." I wasn't asking. "You're like me, I've never met anyone who seemed to have the same way of thinking as me."

"If you want me to stay then I will." I smiled when he answered me right away, like he didn't want to go away either.

"Thank you." I stopped smoothing his hair, and he looked up at me. I wasn't looking at him. I knew what was going on around me, but I didn't respond to anything. I was only staring ahead of me, regreting ever getting involved in human lives.

"What is it, Melody?" He asked, not moving his head.

I laughed sofly, without humor. "Fate is a bitch, isn't it?"

"Sometimes, I guess." He shrugged, then smiled. "But sometimes it can be nice and work toward bettering people's lives. Like mine, when I met you." I finally looked down at the cute smile he had on. I smiled too.

"I guess. But still. Why, of all people, did it have to be my best friend?" I asked, to no one in particular. Dustin was the one to answer the answerless question.

"Sometimes things that hurt us happen. No one can go through life without facing some kind of grief."

"I know, but still. I've lost my humanity and my last coven. Why do I feel like some god of pain or mischief is after me with some unexplained vendetta?"

"Do not worry." He sat up and took me so he could cuddle me in his lap. I rested my head just below his shoulder. "Now I am here to protect you."

"Okay." Then I registered what he had said. "I already have a mate." I said. He tensed, so I looked up. I wanted to poke at the frown on his face, like I could push it off like that.

"And you share his feelings for you?" He asked seriously. I didn't like the way this conversation was heading.

"I do . . . I think." I wasn't entirely sure about how I felt. When . . . Cristyna, came over, we never talked about my feelings, only about me talking to my family.

"I still have a chance if I fight for it." I tensed. "Figuritivly speaking." I relaxed. There was no way I'd lose another important human.

"No . . . Yes." I didn't know what to say. I took it about as well as I took Cody's confession. Embaressed and confused.

"Well, I'm like you. I'd be better." He said matter-of-factly.

"Let's deal with this later. My best friend was killed. I do not want to have another worry to deal with. I just want to wollow in darkness until I have to go to school."

He huffed, but he didn't argue any further.

Okay, this is an akward stage in the story. I want to be able to finish it so badly, I'm starting to just scrunch the story up into a smaller story. You know, I'm starting to rush things. And anyway, this story is still only in the process, and no where near the ending. Well, maybe near, I don't know. Oh well, thankies 4 reading! =)


	19. Chapter 18

Okay now, thanks for reading so much of the story, I appreciate it. I have nothing to do at home anyway. I'm an indoor girl, so I am always on y computer. And without internet, this is all I have o do. You should bless my parent's poorness. =)

"Melody!" I heard my name called as soon as I came into the classroom. I got drowned in tears, not my tears. Britney was trying to squeeze the life out of me. Did she really care about Cristyna? No. But she didn't wish for Cristyna to die, that's for sure. But with the force of the tearful embrace, she had knocked me back into the hallway.

"What's wrong?" I asked, faking stun. I was sticking to my play-dumb plan.

"You don't know?" She sobbed.

I raised an eyebrow. "What is it? Did Cody dump you?"

"Shut up! It's Cristyna!" I got into serious and forced myself not to sob like Britney at the mention of Cristyna.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, grabbing Britney's shoulders tightly, but not so tight that it hurt. "What happened?"

"They found . . . found . . . she's dead!" She broke down, dropping onto her knees. I let her fall and faked my anger.

"Don't joke about something like that!" I shouted.

"Mel." I turned around at Cody's soft tone. He was somber. "Brit's not lying."

"It's not funny!" My voice broke.

"I'm so sorry." He continued.

I let myself drop to my knees and put my hands over my eyes. I was prepared for this. I had filled a tiny vial with water and salt, making it taste like tears, I had Bella taste it. I splashed it on my face and in my eyes. Of course, the venom in my eyes didn't let the infected liquid irritate me, but it did pool on my bottom eyelid.

"No! You're wrong!" I cried. Cody came to pull me to my feet so he could embrace me.

"It's okay, It's okay." He kept repeating it until I stopped sobbing and settled for wimpering.

"Cris- No." I only whispered, giving into the sadness that had been lurking over me since the incident. I stayed, unmoving in Cody's arms, until Mrs. Grady called us into the classroom. I sat in my seat, and Cody sat next to me, keeping my hand in his. Surprisingly, Britney sat on my other side, crying. She leaned on my arm for support. I couldn't push her away, not at a time like that, so I put my arm around her shoulder and let her cry. I had bowed my head a few times to "refresh" my tears with the mutiple vials I kept in my sleeve, tied to my wrist. I felt envious of the fragile girl who had acted so big before. She never liked Cristyna, but she was able to shed big tear bubbles. I wasn't even able to mourne correctly, naturally for my best friend. Some friend I am.

"Melody. I'm so sorry." Mrs. Grady said, walking to my desk. Most of the kids, including the clique, had scooted their chairs in a big cirle around me. I wanted to be able to thank them all for caring, but that would seem out of place. Instead, I nodded to Mrs. Grady.

"Maybe she should go home. I'm sure she'd rather be with her family at a time like this." Britney suggested. Was that her game, to get me to leave? Was she still after Cody? But, no. I looked into her eyes, and I knew that she was honestly concerned about me.

"I'll call all your parents. I would rather everyone went home. Things will be tough, and even the principal had suggested this morning that we take off the week to mourn. He is telling all parents that unless they absolutly have to, students should remain at home for the week." She said before leaving the class to go call our homes.

"I can't beli-" Britneycouldn't finish what she was saying.

"How?" I whispered, my voice broke.

"Animal attack. They think it must have been a bear."

"Stop." Britney hissed through her sobs. I couldn't help it, I didn't want to stay upright. I fell over onto Cody's lap, and he started to smooth my hair like I had done to Dustin yesterday.

"It's gonna be okay. We're all here for you." Cody whispered.

"Okay."

"Don't worry Melody." Britney said, patting my arm. "We're here."

"Okay."

"Alright kids. Your parents will be here soon." Mrs. Grady came in and took a seat within our circle of comfort.

I was the only one who answered. "Okay."

"Melody, what is wrong?" Cody asked, obviously impatient with my one word answers.

"Nothing." One word is all I could muster up.

"Will she be okay?" I heard a boy ask, Henry I think. He obviously wasn't talking to me.

"I hope so. She's probably in shock. After all, those two were so close." Cody said. "It must be so hard to lose someone you barely knew, yet you were so close to them."

"They were best friends." Britney snapped.

"Right, sorry." He mumbled. He probably was as confused about Britney defending me as I was.

There was an akward silence then. No one talked, no one moved. I let my mind travel into darkness, I did that when I was upset. When my mind was in that dark place, no one could get me out, no one was there. I was alone, yes. I was always alone.

"Kids, you parents are here." I heard the principal say. I didn't move, no one moved. "Come on." They started to stir, but I didn't. Cody didn't move, Britney didn't move. This was all I needed, right. No, I wanted Cristyna to come into the room, to insist so loudly that I confess my feelings to Cody. But I knew she wouldn't. I got out of my dark place only for the moment. I sat up, as did the only 2 remaining kids in the room. They stood on either side of me. As we walked through the hall, kids gave me pitiful looks, and some mumbled I'm so sorrys.

"Melody." Wrong voice. I looked up to see Dustin coming over to me. He picked me up in his arms so he could cradle me.

"Who's this?" Cody asked, he looked mad.

"I'm Dustin." He shot back. Uh oh, stare down. Finally, he shrugged and looked at me. "Ready to go home?" He asked.

"No, put me down." I ordered. He was stunned at the tone. Although it was only a whisper, there was the order of a leader in it, something he couldn't disobey. So he put me down again, and Cody took my hand a bit too smugly. Did he sense something more than family between me and Dustin? "Go home." I told him. "I'm fine, just go."

"But Mel." He whined.

"Go!" He flinched back.

"Fine." He pouted, then walked back to the car. Beth was inside waiting.

"Cody, I don't want to be alone." I said after I knew they couldn't hear.

"You wouldn't have been alone if you went with them."

"Cody, don't go too." I pleaded.

He thought about that for a moment. "No, I won't." He knew I meant Cristyna. I didn't want to lose someone else, whether he was alive or not. I wouldn't have been able to handle the lonliness.

"Okay."

"Cody." A really handsome man walked up. "Come-" He stopped when he saw our hands. "Who's this?" He said instead.

"This is Melody."

"Oh, this is Melody." Cody must have talked about me, since his father was obviously comparing the stories to real life.

"I'm gonna stay with her. I'll be home soon."

"Do you two need a ride anywhere?" He asked.

"How about first beach?" Cody asked me. No, first beack was in La Push, I wasn't allowed there.

"No!" No way was I gonna break the treaty. Then again, I wasn't part of the Cullen's coven. I could have risked the theory, but with Cody present, I couldn't take any risks. Instead, I picked Edward's favorite place. "But there is another place."

"Where?" Cody asked.

I smiled weakly. "Secret."

"Alright, get in the car and you can tell me where to go." He said. So we did, and I gave him diretions. When he left us at the end of the path, he was a bit reluctant. He said that he would wait, but I told him we would be there too long. So he left, and Cody started for the path. I stopped him.

"What is it?" He asked. I guess now was a good of time as ever to come clean.

"Cody, there's something you have to know." I started.

"That secret, with your family, right?"

"Yes."

"Tell me." He smiled, turning to face me completely.

"You'll be scared, you'll want to call your Dad back and you'll never want to see me again." I whimpered. I didn't want that.

"I could never."

"Yes, you could."

"What could be so scary?"

"Or you'll look at me like I'm crazy, and you'll never believe me, what I am."

"How bad could it be?" He asked for it.

"Cody, I'm a vampire." He didn't say anything.

Then finally, "I don't believe you."

"See!" I tore my hand away and turned so I didnt have to see him. But he walked right up into my face.

"Really, a vampire? Why would you even make soemthing like that up? That's just rediculious!"

"It's not." I said.

"Prove it, suck my blood." I cringed back, so hard I fell down. "See,"

"You don't understand what you're saying. If I ever sucked your blood, you'd only have 2 choices."

"And what would that be?" He asked skeptically.

"Die, or become one of us." I fought from wincing at the thought.

"Listen to yourself, that's just insane."

"It's not!"

"Vampires aren't supposed to come out in the sunlight, they burn up."

"Myth." I corrected him. "We're only not supposed to go out in it in public. We don't burn up, but it doesn't exactly help us blend in."

"Garlic, you ate garlic bread at school, what about that?"

"Myth. We can't eat human food. I used to be able to, a gift."

"Gift?" He sounded interested now, taking a seat on the ground beside me. "What gift?"

"Lucky people are born with gifts." I started to explain.

"I wasn't."

"I mean when they make the change from human to vampire.

"Oh."

"Lucky ones get gifts. I had 2."

"2?"

"Yeah. I could appear human, make it seem like I was one of you. Eat, breathe, well, all of us can breathe, we just don't have to."

"Why not?"

"We're dead." I shrugged.

"Dead?"

"We don't have heartbeats. Why do you think we registered for my Dad to be able to be our 'doctor'"

"Mr. Haul?"

"He's a vampire. My whole family is."

"Oh." He started to pale. Was he believing me now?

"Blood is a precious thing, and vamps go crazy without it."

"So you?"

"Not human blood. You can tell the difference between a carnivore and a herbavore."

"Huh?" He got his color back.

I laughed once. "The difference between a vamp who drinks human blood, and a vamp who drinks animal blood."

"What is the difference?" He pressed for information.

"I'l tell you, when we go to the secret place." I stood up, he didn't move. "Don't worry, I'm a herbavore." He relaxed, then got up and headed for the path again. I stopped him.

"What?" He asked.

"It's this way." I pointed to the forest.

"There's no path."

"It'll be okay, we can run." I rememered how much fun it was for Bella when Edward ran, I hoped he didn't freak.

"That wouldn't be smart."

"I'm a vamp, running is seond nature to me." I knelt so that my back faced him. "Get on."

He laughed. "Yeah right."

"Chicken." It must have struck his pride, because he got on. "Hold on tight, okay? Oh," I remembered Bella again. "And maybe you should close your eyes, some people get sick on this ride."

"Let's go." So we went, and in no time, we were there. When I let go of him, he fell backwards, gasping for air.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yes." He said, then took another breath to steady his heart rate back to normal. "I am now." I sat next to him. He looked around him. "Where is this?"

"Hidden meadow. My friend found it a while ago, I picked it from his mind."

"Huh?"

"My gifts, I said I had 2, right?"

"Oh yeah, what was the other one?" He said, completely entranced in my story.

"Mind reading." He started to blush. "Yup, I've known for a while."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"The boy is supposed to confess to the girl, not the other way around. At least they did that back in my day."

"Back in your day?"

"Vampires are immortal." I smiled. "You stay the looks of whatever age you were turned at. I was 10."

"Oh. How old are you?" He asked.

"17."

"7 years makes barely a difference." He snorted. I laughed.

"It does so. Do you know, my human family lives here in Forks?"

"Shouldn't that be dangerous?"

"Not really. Okay, there are 2 vampire covens currently taking in root here."

"Okay."

"And a vamp, Edward, from the other coven has mated with my sister, Bella."

"Okay."

"So, she knows. The only other one I have to avoid is my Dad, sincemy Mom is somewhere in Florida."

"Oh. Mated?"

"You know, boyfriend and grilfriend. Except mating in our world-"

"Our world?"

"The vamp world, means a bond forever. That you'll always be with that person as long as you two live. And that could be thousands of years, if you don't get killed."

"Oh."

"Alrightly then."

"You were saying before, about the difference between herbavores and carnivores."

"Oh yeah. Herbavores hunt animals, so they have golden eyes."

"Like you do." He noted.

"Yes, like my coven as well as the other coven."

"All of them?"

"Yes." Then I remembered. "Well, my record isn't as clean as John's."

"Your Father's?"

"No, he's not my Father. My Father and Mother are posing as my brother and sister since they appear too young to adopt a kid."

"Oh. What about your record?" He asked. I was so glad that he was taking this so well.

"Recently, not when I lived here though. It was where we lived before, the reason we had to leave."

"You drank human blood?" He narrowed his eyes accusingly.

"Sometimes, there are special humans. They're blood, it's irresistable to some vamps. It pulls you to them. Normal blood is easy enough to handle being around, since I'm not a newborn anymore."

"Newborn? A new vampire." He answered his own question.

"Yes. This man, his blood was." I shivered.

"Irresistable." Cody finished.

"I should have left the minute I smelled it. It still haunts me, the way his face looked when I-"

"Enough." I stopped.

"And now it's repeating." I whispered.

"What are you talking about."

"You." I looked him right in the face. "All except, your blood is much more, attractive, to me than his was." His eyes widened. "Oh! Don't worry, I'm resisting your blood. I don't want to be a monster." I used Edward's line.

"O-okay." I smiled.

"Please, don't leave me alone." He got angry, offended.

"Never." He assured me, taking my hand.

"Thank you." I stiffened.

"What is it?"

"Cristyna."

"Huh?" He asked sadly.

"She wasn't killed by bear."

"Are you gonna tell me it was a vamp?" He paled again.

"I was there." I whispered.

"You did it?"

"No!" I shouted angrily.

"Who?"

"Strays. I went to hunt yesterday, and I ran into them. Their leader promised that they'd wait until they were out of the state to hunt, but his 2 coven mebers turned on him. They found Cristyna. One distracted the leader from interfering, and the other su-" I couldn't say it. "The guy only went to join her when it was inevitable to stop them. He went to hunt while they ate, and when he came back, he was disgusted. They made a game of her pain, of breaking her bones." My voice grew darker, angrier. "He tried to stop them, but so many ribs had been broken, they didn't bother, since she was already dead."

"Oh my god."

"Their leader, the man you saw today."

"How can you house him?!" He asked, getting as angry as I had been. "He's a monster!"

"He's just like me!" I countered back.

"No he's not. You're nice, and you actually care."

"He cared! He tried to stop them! But she was already dead!" I sobbed.

"Why won't you cry for your own friend?" He asked.

"I can't, vampires can't cry."

"I thought you had a gift." He accused.

"Had, yes."

"Had?" He asked softly, not angry anymore.

"Yes, had. I lost them, both of my gifts."

"How?"

"I don't know. They were there one day. I lost my humanity first, on th first tragic day, then the next day I lost my mind reading. I have no idea what's going on, no one has any clue."

"I see." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "It'll be alright, I'm here." He smiled. There was hidden pain and regret, and it told me how he truely felt about his competition.

"Promise?"

"Forever." He assured me. I laughed at the ironic word. "I'll be here as long as you want me around."

"Okay."

Alrighty then, the secret is finally out! This is fun, now isn't it. Things are gonna spice up soon because I want to get back to writing my other story, so I want to be able to finish this story first. Okay, ta ta for now. =)


	20. Chapter 19

Hullo! This is chapter 19 of The Vampire Melody! Please enjoy! And I'm so sorry for the wait, but my internet's off at home. And the only reason I was able to update before was becasue I had bought a flashdrive and I used the library computer to update. But then I forgot my flashdrive at the library, so it's gone now. Aww! That's $20 down the drain. Ah well, thank you for having patience to deal with me. =)

"How are you?" Dustin asked. I looked up to him from my pillow.

"Not good." I groaned, letting my face splat back down to the pillow. God! I can't believe myself, how could I be so selfish! Cody was so innocent, he was. I've corrupted his life with my existance.

"Melody, sweetheart?" Hilary asked softly. "Can I come into your room?" She came in anyway, whether I liked it or not. She sat on the edge of my bed while I tried to inch away. I didn't want any physical contact, unless it was Cody.

"I told him, Cody." I mummbled into my pillow.

"Ah, so that's it. Did he reject you?"

"No, he didn't." I answered. Geez, why do I have to deal with talkitive people?

"Then what's wrong?" She asked.

"I dragged him into this life. How could I do something so cruel to a mortal. I just . . . Oh! I don't know anymore."

"You wanted to know he'd love you. You wanted companionship. You needed to know he was there. And you know what? He is." I groaned in agreement. As if I didn't already know that. Please, just leave me to wollow in my sef-pity.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Dustin asked.

"I think she just needs to think her situation over a bit more." I felt a pat on m back and the bed lurch up under me as Hilary got up. I peeked over at her, she was leaving. She motioned for Dustin to come with her and, with one last glance back at me, he did.

My room phone rang. Yeah, I have a phone, my own phone number and everything. I reached my hand out and put it up to my ear. "Melody's phone, can I ask who's calling?" I asked drowsily.

"Hey, it's me." I sat bolt upright.

"Hi Cody!" I said cheerfully. "Do you need something? Did you want to go somewhere? Talk about anything?"

He chuckled. "I just wanted to . . ." I heard him take a ragged breath, nerves maybe? "Hear your voice. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh." That startled me for a second. Aww, that's so sweet. "I'm glad you called, I was thinking about you."

"I was thinking about you, too." There was a momentary silence. "Do you know where I live?" He asked. There was a muffled shout in the background of his line. "Can you come here?"

"Do you need me for something?" I asked, suspicious.

"Please, just come." He begged, puppy-like.

How could I possibly refuse? "Alright, give me a minute and I'll be there."

"Sure. I'll wait. Um, my room is-"

"I already know where your room is." I could hear him take in breath sharply. "I've been watching you sleep." I admitted. "The serenity . . . it was pulling."

There was a crash from his line, like glass breaking, and more shouts. "Just hurry, please." His line died.

I wasted no time jumping from my window, knowing that my family had been listening in, they'd know where I am. I dashed through the trees and right up to the window. Cody's house was almost colliding with the forest, and the window to Cody's room was shaded by the big branches of an old maple. His window creaked slightly, and I saw rustling in his bed.

Cody clicked on his lamp and looked right at me. And a twinge of happiness soared through my body when he smiled at me. But that was as far as our happiness went, because his left arm was sliced down with a cut. I held my breath, refusing to give in to my inner monster.

I took a gulp of the venom that was currently pooling in my mouth, strenghtened my will and made my way over to him. I grabbed his arm and a shirt from the ground. I started tearing it up and wrapping it around his wound. "I'm fine." He insisted over and over as I worked. I ignored him and went right on working.

I tightened the last strip and stared into his blood-shot eyes. "What happened to you? Who did it?"

"If I tell you that then you'll murder him."

"Tell me." He winced when I tightened my grip on his arm, I let him loose and he backed away from me.

"No. He didn't mean to."

"I don't care what this person meant. You're hurt, and you're still here. You should be at the hospital."

He glared at me, and it was my turn to back away. I didn't like this look, not when it was directed at me. "I told you, I'm fine. I just wanted you to come here, to be with me. But we can't even have that, can we?"

"No! You're bleeding! You're lucky I've been working on resisting you, or you'd be dead right now."

He laughed shortly. "I doubt that, the wound isn't that bad."

"Did you not forget that I'm a vampire? Huh, genuis? I suck blood, I live off of blood. It's not fair to me, you being so selfish. You were bleeding, you know I'm a vampire, and you still brought me over here. Cody, I could have killed you. If I hadn't sucked you dry of blood, then I would have snapped a few vital bones, your neck. Do you know what that would have done to me, killing you even though you know how I feel about you?!"

He didn't say anything. I breathed deeply to calm myself, instantly regreting it when the scent filled my lungs, refusing to leave. I doubled over, clutching my mouth to keep it closed. I could feel the bed move, him coming closer to me.

"No!" I barked, and he froze. "You stay away from me!" I ran out of the window and into the forest, getting as far away as I could. In only minutes I came to the Canada-America boarder. I stopped, breathing in the calming smell of pines. My cell phone rang, I picked it up.

"Where are you?" Hilary asked, breathless.

"Canada."

"What did you do to him?" I knew what she was talking about.

"I did nothing! Some guy did that to him! I ran to Canada to get away from the scent, and it still lingers around me!" I batted the air around me, as if the scent of freshly drawn blood had taken a physical form, like a fly buzzing around my head.

She was thinking. "Come home. Derrik took him to Carlisle. Alice saw that you would kill him . . . that you would change him."

"I resisted." I said softly.

"Come home, okay? We'll all sit and talk. Tomarrow Carlisle will bring Cody to our house and we'll discuss the matter with him. Come home, Melody, everyone is worried about you . . . and Cody is really sad, he keeps asking to see you. He wants to be near you, Melody. You can't abandon him after you've dragged him into your world."

"I know . . . I'll come home. But not today. For the rest of the night, I need to hunt, and Canada is a good hunting ground. If I hunt, I can build a higher resistance. Please, I just need to be alone."

She sighed. "Alright then. But when you're done, right at the crack of dawn, you must come home."

"Okay. Bye bye." I clicked the end button and stuffed the phone into my pocket. I spotted it right off the bat, my first prey.

NEXT DAY

My first instinct was to run away. I was standing at the mouth of my driveway, and the overpowering aroma, Cody's scent, dominated the air around me. I wanted to hightail it back to Canada, but I knew that I had a mess that needed to be dealt with.

I stopped breathing, and went inside. I slammed the door behind me and walked into the kitchen. Cody was chewing aimlessly on a sausage. He looked up at me and stopped. "Melody!" He jumped down from his stool and wrapped his arms around me. One hand went up to carress my hair. "Are you okay."

I laughed humorlessly. "You're injured and you're asking _me_ if _I'm_ okay?" I laughed again.

"I told you I'm fine. Come on." He pulled me to sit in the stool next to his. I watched him eat for a good 10 minutes, and we talked about random things. When he was done, he washed his dish.

"You don't have to, Beth will. She misses doing human things."

"It's alright." Beth said, taking the dish from him. He jumped, though whether it was from her surprising enterance or the temperature of her skin, I wasn't quite sure. "You both just go up to Ron's office, everyone is waiting." He gave her the dish, dried his hands, and took mine and headed up to Ron's study.

"How do you know the way?" I asked him.

"Your family let me stay here last night, and Tiffany gave me a tour." He blushed. "I slept in your room, if that's alright."

I gritted my teeth. "It's alright." Damn! Now his scent will be everywhere in my room, like unwanted perfume . . . though maybe not unwanted. I relaxed my jaw. Cody knocked on the door, and entered, making sure never to let go of my hand.

"Ha! Told ya!" Derrik held out his hand to Skylar. "The kid blushed, so that'll be $10." Skylar handed it over reluctantly, glaring at Cody. Cody shrank back, and I growled in response. All heads snapped to me, my family, the Cullens, and Cody's (the slowest).Skylar shrugged and sat back in his chair.

"Let's just get this over with. I need to get Cody home, I'm sure his parents are worried." Esme looked at me confused.

"Didn't he tell you?" She asked. I raised my eyebrow.

"No, I didn't." Cody answered. "She looked like she could kill him, and I didn't want that."

"Of course she looked like she could kill him." Skylar sneered. I growled, and Cody stiffened in response. I dragged him to the seat farthest away from Sky and stood behind him. He looked up at me, I ignored him. Sky continued. "That's how it is with vampires. If you hurt our mate, then we kill the responsible person or people."

"Cody, dear." Beth silenced my stupid brother, who I was glaring daggers at, still slightly growling. I was also silenced with one stern look from Derrik. "She was only worried. Though what Skylar says is true. If you harm a vampire's mate, then we will hunt you down. Your Father hurt you. So now you must know exactly how Melody feels about you, because if she truely didn't care about you, then she wouldn't have gotten so defensive. To us, our mates are the most important thing to us. Seeing you hurt, it hurt Melody ten times more just knowing that she couldn't help you. So our first natural instinct is to get revange, to kill or at the least hurt the person who hurt our mate."

"Yes." Esme said. "Our mates are even more important to us than our own lives." I didn't miss the glance she stole in Carlisle's direction.

"Oh." He was giving it thought. It kills me now, knowing I can never read anymore thoughts, than it had before. I want to know what he thinks! Does he like that I felt that way . . . that I think of him as a mate? Does he not like me being protective? Does he hate that I'm too clingy?

"I think that you alone, a lowly mortal," Skylar said. "May have the ability to kill our dear baby sister." I glared at him, and Cody snapped to look at me. "Just look, she looks constipated." I growled. "Ooh, scary."

"Quit taunting her before she rips your throat out." Hilary warned him. I could hear Emmet chuckling behind me, though I didn't even spare him a glance.

"She couldn't love him that much." He scoffed. "She's been my sister for years. Sure, it may not have been that long, but it's sure been a hell of a lot longer than she's known that little-"

"Enough!" I stood up angrily. "This matter is not open for duscussion. All I need to know is why in God's name did you Father abuse you?" I turned on Cody.

"He was drunk." Alice answered for him. "He and his wife, Cody's Mother, had a fight. Cody's Mother left, and when you and Cody were on the phone, that was after his Father struck him. He wanted you there to help ease the pain, because he loves you like that."

"Dear Goddess." I sighed. "He's only 10 years old, he can't even define love, let alone feel it."

"I know what love is, thank you very much." He said defensivly. Ah, the pride of a man. I looked down at him and sighed again.

"I don't want to fight with you, Cody." I sat on the arm of his chair, slumped in defeat.

"I know." He took my hand on his, shivering from the cold. "I don't want to fight either."

"Aren't you two supposed to be kids? You act like an old married couple." Emmet joked. I stuck my tongue out at him, he laughed even harder.

Edward, can you go pick up Bella and bring her here?" I asked. _I want Cody to meet Bella, because they're in the same kind of senario._ He nodded and disappeared. "Thanks." I called after him.

"You must have a plan, so we'll leave you with a 'be careful', alright?" I nodded and stood up. I dragged Cody to his feet, tugging him towards the door. "You two spend the day together, it'll be fine. And as for school, well you leave that to us." Beth winked, and I grinned.

"Come on." I yanked him out and slammed the door behind us. I brought him back down to the first floor and out to the yard. "Climb on, and we'll have some real fun." I crouched down.

"Doing what?" He asked suspiciously. "It doesn't involve anything dangerous, does it? I don't want to see you get hurt." I laughed.

"Dear Maiden, how you have blessed me with a humerous one." He looked at me like I was crazy. "I should be saying that to you, silly. Indestructable is one of the many qualities of being a vampire. Now, hurry and get on or I'll leave you behind and you can spend the day with Skylar." He shivered and climbed onto my back. I lurched into a run. I could feel Cody's arms tighten their grip around my neck. The warmth of his chest on my back made me a little spacey, but it didn't last long. I remembered the fragile cargo I was carrying and forced myself to ignore the soft skin of his arms, brushing on my neck . . . No! Musn't space out!

Ah well. Things are good, knock on wood. I just hope they can stay they are.

Thanks for reading! I enjoy writing this story, so be sure to review. Tell me what you think, how you feel about the story and any hints or anything you want to happen or to change. I'll be sure to consider all ideas and if I like them, I'll be sure to add them! =)


	21. Chapter 20

I wanna take this space to thank all of the readers who have kept up with me and who have reviewed. This is for all of you, so thanks a bunch! Here's Chapter 20! =)

Aww, and just when I thought everything was going right! It all started on that dreaded sunny afternoon. I was with Cody and Dustin, and we were showing my little human the real kind of wrestling. Dustin clawed at my throat, and I kicked him off of me and into a boulder. The rock crumbled into a storm of pebbles upon impact.

I laughed triumphantly and went back to my pale faced mate. I stuffed a snadwitch into his hands and ordered him to eat it, he did. When the color came back to his face and his scent was perfect again, I breathed my relief. I sucked in his aroma, thankful that I have finally gotten so used to it.

"Mel, do vampires really fight like that?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Of course not." I answered. "That was a friendly fight. If we were serious . . . wel, trust me, you'd know if we were serious." He nodded weakly and inhaled the glass of lemonade I handed him.

That's when it hit me. The sweet aroma that had been all too farmiliar. The honey scent that warmed my heart and softened my view on this world. The scent of my best friend, Cristyna.

"N-n-no, that can't be." Dustin said. "They killed her, she wasn't alive."

"Well then, let us go see what this is about." I suggested. I took out my cell. "Come get him." I said to Tiffany. She was here in 5 minutes and took him away on her back. I smiled gratefully, and she gasped when she caught the scent of our distraction. She took him away quickly.

Dustin and I ran in the direction of Cristyna's scent, and in no time, came to her face to face. She looked distressed, scared. She whipped around and hissed. A natural insitinct, of course. When she recognized me, she whimpered. She ran to my side and buried her face into my shoulder, sobbing tearlessly. I cooed her, shushing her worried away. As if that could do anything to help.

"M-m-melody!" She cried. "I don't, I don't know what's, what's . . . going on!"

"I'm going to tell you, alright?" She nodded and quieted. "Do you remember the night you died?" I saw her shiver, the gooseflesh rising on her arms. I took that as a yes. "They were vampires. They were like us, they're my species." She looked at me like I had gone crazy. I gestured to Dustin. "Do you remember this guy?" I asked.

"Y-yeah. He, he told them to stop. He tried to, to help me, but they wouldn't listen to him. They didn't stop. I thought I was a gonner. But then, when they were gone. I was barely alive, and my heart was off and on. I felt the burn. I screamed, but no one came for me." She whimpered. "I hid myself, and the next thing I knew, I was like this."

I nodded. "I'm so sorry." I said. "If I had known, I would have come to your side. I would have been there for you. I had a friend, the one who changed me. He stayed by my side the whole time, and I can't imagne how painful it would have been if he hadn't done his best to try and soothe me."

"I'm just glad I found you. I, I, I can't go near humans. I'll go crazy!" I nodded.

"Yes, that's natural. Don't think it's only you. It's just, we've had years to develop up an immunity, a risistance if you will. The scent is definately luring, of course, but it's not so bad."  
"I can't go home, what'll I say to my parents?" I looked at her sadly. She couldn't stay. the whole town thinks she's dead, she absolutly must leave, ASAP.

"I'll go." I looked up at Dustin, but his eyes were for Cristyna alone. "I can take her with me, and we'll go far away, where they don't know either of us." Hmm. I suppose his love for me was nothing but a fling. Ah well, Cristyna could use a guy like him anyway.

"Alright. Cristyna, you listen to me, alright? You and Dustin are gonna go away, okay? You'll stay away because everyone thinks you're dead. You need to leave. When you've grown out of being a newborn, you can come back discretely. Or, stay with Dustin." I already knew her answer. Like I already knew that it would be a long time before I saw either of them. "Good luck, and may God's grace be with you." I hugged my best friend, and Dustin. "You take care of her, you hear me?"

"Aye aye, captain." He grinned. I shook my head in mock displeasure, smiling widly.

"And you take care of Cody, you hear?" Cristyna teased. I laughed.

"Cody's in good hands, trust me." She nodded.

"Well, I do know your number. If anything arises, I'll give you a call."

"Alright. Bye." And without anymore sentimental words, they were gone. I stood there, counting my blessings. I have a love who loves me, and my best friend is alive. How could anything go wrong when I already have all I need?

Ooh, that's a bad luck line. I guess it's a dead giveaway anyway. This story shall come to a conclusion soon, so stay tuned! =)


	22. Chapter 21

Final chapter . . . sort of. Well, things happen and . . . ah never mind. Read and you might get what I'm trying to say. =)

"Cody, promise me. If anything bad happens, run away. Let me deal with it, and you get away." I said one night. We were in his bedroom at night, his Father was passed out on the sofa downstairs and his Mother was out having another affair.

"I can't, Melody." He said. His eyes were filling. "Vampire, human, taht doesn't matter. What matters is that I love you, and nothing you say can change that. Because of that love, I will take my life for you, whether you're indestructable or not.

I sighed, knowing that would be his answer. "Then just promise that you'll follow any instructions you're given in a dire situation, alright?" He nodded, understanding what I'm trying to tell him "Good."

The promise of the story, the climax. Is that what they would call it?

Alice came to us yesterday to give us the news. The Volturi have caught us, and now they are coming. I feared, knowing of Aro's power. I went to Cody's room that night and made him promise me. Please, let him keep the promise.

The Volturi would be here in 2 days. Aro, Felix, Alec, Jane, and Demetri would come. He has chosen his favorites, the most deadly of his coven.

The day has arrived. We decided to take the meeting outside of the town, to a small clearing in the forest. They have taken the invitation. Cody was with us, sitting in the back seat of Emmett's jeep. His legs dangled out of it, adn I stood by him.

They made a classy enterance, I could give them that much. I gave Cody's hand one last squeeze, then walked forward.

Aro was first of all to speak. "I have heard many tales of you, young Melody."

I nodded. "It is an honor to be recognized by one as great as yourself, Aro." He laughed casually, as if we were just 2 old friends catching up after years of seperation.

"Unfortunatly, none of the stories do well for you, and for that, I am truely sorry." He actually looked genuially disappointed. "You will come with us, and we will deal with you soon enough." I nodded. _Take care of Cody. _ I pleaded, and I saw Edward nod.

Though things did not go as planned.

Cody yelled. "No!" And ran to my side. He wrapped his arms around me, Aro watched, astounded. "You can't!"

"I have to." I said.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Aro grinned. "A human, one who knows what we are? You know we must not have that." I glared at him.

"You'll do nothing to Cody, if you know what's good for you." I hissed. His grin widened.

"Cody, is it?" He took his time thinking. We all stood still, waiting for him to speak again. Except Cody, who kept squirming. I was about to scream when he finally voiced his verdict. "You may stay. We are not exposed, and I can see that you do not pose a future threat to our people. But, you'll have to pay a price." I looked at him, blinking.

I heard Edward growl from behind me before I actually saw what was happening. Before I could gain control of the situation, we were mobbed. How did I not recognize the vampires nearby? Cody! I was swarmed, multiple bodies pressing onto mine to kepp me from struggling. I screamed, and kicked and thrashed, but it did me no good. When the mob dispersed, only the Cullens and my family were left.

I felt what had become so alien to me. I reached up and whiped away my glistening tears. They had Cody, he's gone.

I cried like a baby, for days. For weeks I submerged myself into the darkness of my room, refusing to leave until I finally had to hunt again.

Nothing was right, because everything was wrong. How did things turn out like this? All I wanted was to live with Cody, to be able to love him. I wanted to love my family, I wanted Dustin and Cristyna to love each other. I wanted my life to be flooded with love.

Dustin and Cristyna settled down somewhere in South America. I still had my family, but I was dead. My heart was cold, because my reason for living disappeared. How had everything gone so wrong, when everything ahd just been so right?

Why did it have to turn out like this?

Aww. You know, it pained me to have to write this. I mean, Cody and Melody spliting? Like, impossible, right? I almost cried when he got kidnapped. Well, review please! =(


	23. Chapter 22

The wrap up is here! All loose ends will be tied! =)

It has been 5 years since the day my life went to pieces. I have kept in touch with Cristyna all these years. She and Dustin are madly in love, and have taken a residence somewhere in Northern Canada.

I have become more open since . . . that Day. That Day was the reason I dreaded the next, knowing that it would be empty of my most precious person, my human.

I wa shunting with my family just by the sea in South America. I love the fish here, so colorful. But I have taken many land animals, they being a good host for blood. I sucked on a bear, the tricky beast. He had ripped the shirt I was wearing, the nasty monster.

The tears came to my eyes. I hadn't been able to access this trait since that Day. I wondered why this wa shappening, until the scent caught up with me. It wasn't appetizing, but it was still as attractive as it had always been. That's because the aroma of blood was no longer with it.

I whirled around, straing into the golden eyes of my human . . . former-human. He was smiling widely. I blinked in surprise. "Melody!" He dashed to me and twirled my around. "You don't know how long I've been looking for you!"

"C-c-cody?" I couldn't believe my eyes.

"It's me." He whispered. The tears dried up . . . prehaps they were just a warning. "I'm back."

"How?"

"They changed me. I refused to drink from humans, or anything that came from a human. They knwe why, everyine knew." He chuckled. " I just had to find you."

"Oh thank God!" I sobbed quietly. He held me tighter.

"I'm back for you, Melody." I looked up at him and smiled. I pushed out of his arms.

"What'll we do now?" I asked.

He smiled happily and took my hand in his. We started running south. "Do you really wanna know?" He asked back. I nod. "It's simple. We leave. They'll understand." He nods in the direction of my family. They have happy looks on their faces, I know that they're letting me go.

"And just where do you think you're taking me?" I slipped my hand from his and ran faster, he caught up.

"Hmm, dunno. Somewhere cloudy, maybe. Somewhere where we can spend a few years, where the Volturi will leave us alone." I grinned.

"Well, that does sound nice." I giggled. He kissed my cheek mid-run and we raced, literally, to the ends of the Earth. Well, I guess I do get my happily ever after.

Yay! It's over and yes, happily ever after's are still around! *Sob* I'll be sure to write a new story. If you want another about Melody or anyone form the story, ask and you shall recieve . . . probably. At least, I'll try. Tell me what you think, mmk? =)


End file.
